The untold story of the Remnants
by i.aM.BlissKaZE
Summary: This story takes place between the events of FFVII and Advent Children. It follows the story of the 3 remnants of Sephiroth: Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo, with particular focus on Yazoo as the smarts and also the way maddest one of the trio ;
1. Remnants

**_My apologies for this not being very long guys. Its really just a sample for people to see how I write. If you read this and like it, please review, because more chapters are quite literally going to be based on whether you guys out there like it ;) _**

**_I'll write as much as people want, long as they enjoy it..._**

**_*There are a couple of Japanese phrases used, if you've watched Advent Children in Japanese (how its meant to be watched XD) you'll know them, but there is footnotes at the bottom._**

**_Plz review ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 1, Remnant

His first memory was rain.

He stood on the topmost spire, wet to the bone, but not shivering. He knew no cold.

He looked down. He gazed into the large puddle he was standing in and saw his reflection. He was fairly tall, his skin was as pale as the clouds he saw above him. He had long grey hair which reached past his shoulders, smooth and straight. He was dressed entirely in black leather, you could call it light armour judging by the way it was zipped up to his neck and came with shoulder pads. His blue-green eyes pierced his own thoughts, and in that moment, his reflection shifted, slightly, but violently. He knew who he was, and yet, like a newborn, he knew nothing.

The cold he was feeling was now coming from within, a yearning, tugging sensation, calling him deeper into the ruins of the Shinra Power Company. He walked, and there was only walking, yet he knew this was his purpose. There was nothing but the path, through rubble and wreckage and destruction and corpses. He walked.

After what seemed like an eternity, he arrived on a service platform. It was nothing but a thin sheet of metal preventing a hazardous drop into a nuclear fallout, and yet, this was the place. There was a figure at the other end of the platform. They walked toward each other, with the same automatic motion. They met at the dead centre, the middle of a reactor funnel.

Reunion. The one word that filled his mind.

'Yazoo', said the figure.

It was like he had a new identity, Yazoo was filled with purpose, he knew who he was and what was going on. Everything suddenly made sense, even though everything around him made no sense.

'Loz', he replied.

The first word he ever spoke, and yet he knew language, knew communication, like he had been learning it all his life. The word felt good, it rolled off the tongue, it was power and fear and menace and strength.

'There is another' said Loz.

No sooner had this been said, Yazoo began to see flaws in his rapidly evolving consciousness, it seems true and right a third sentient should exist...

'He will come to us...' said Yazoo

A door creaked open somewhere.

Instinctively, Yazoo had drawn and loaded his Velvet Nightmare. He hadn't even noticed he was wearing it before, and he had never held a gun before now, yet it felt instinctively right. He looked behind him, and saw Loz had moved exactly as he had, Velet Nightmare locked and loaded, and in addition his Dual Hound was armed and ready, the gauntlet than accentuated his physical strength in combat.

A figure leapt down from some great height, landing silently between them.

'Kadaj', they said together.

This was the alignment, this was how things were meant to be, Yazoo felt it so strongly it almost overcame the cold. They existed, and together they were all that was chaos, all that was the night. And yet, they were all standing idle, waiting for another to make the first move. Yazoo knew they had a purpose, but he couldn't remember what...He had a gun in his hand and he knew how to use it. His purpose was to kill. And that would do, for now...

'Jump' whispered Kadaj.

He remembered falling, for several minutes, but for every second of it he was in control, and it was glorious. He could fly, manipulate the air at his will, and the three of them landed without a sound on the cold metal surface below. In front of them was a door, the biggest door. It was those doors that lead to the outside world...

"Let's go"

* * *

><p>His first steps outside felt like a new life. He looked around and saw grass, and animals, and apple trees. Dumbapples.<p>

_They had been friends, the three of them. The poet, the angel, and himself. Back in the days of honour, and glory, and fighting for what was right, and true. Angeal was poor as a child, he used to go to the orchard every afternoon and steal the Dumbapples. The poet was the son of a wealthy landowner who owned most of the orchard, along with the biggest Dumbapple tree. It was said that the Dumbapples on that tree tasted the sweetest, but Angeal never took apples from that tree. That was his honour, he never stole the Dumbapples from the tree of his friend's father, and yet, it was that same honour which drove Angeal to kill his own mother._

'_How much longer can you live on that side?' The poet had said._

_But it was gone now, the village, the orchard, the Dumbapples, even the poet and the angel. All evidence of misconduct left by Shinra Company was erased, that was company policy. And yet, here, in front of him, was a Dumbapple tree. Life must always be victorious, just like reunion._

'We need to find Mother' said Kadaj, sharply bringing Yazoo out of his relapse.

'Mother?'

Again, it was an instinctive feeling. There had to be a mother, it fit into his rapidly-evolving jigsaw puzzle, no life could exist without a mother. And yet, he had no concept of what his mother was. He had no concept of what he was. Only a strange yearning to find his mother, she was all he was, she would tell him what to do…

'You think too much, Yazoo' said Loz.

Realizing he had been quiet for a good amount of time, simply pondering this, Yazoo shook his head and re-entered reality. It was no good brooding, no purpose in life came free…

'Where's Mother?' he said.

A strange sob came from his left. He turned, and saw the tiniest fraction of a tear leak from Loz's eye.

'Don't cry, Loz', he teased.

Loz punched him on the arm, and it was the first time he had felt pain. Though only mild, it sent him reeling into a slight fit. This was a new feeling, but it was gone almost as soon as it had flared. He felt pain, therefore he was human. Therefore mother was human.

'I'm not crying!' grunted Loz.

'Come on, we need to keep moving, we need to find her' said Kadaj.

They took the path down from the ruined Shinra Power Company. It had the look of somewhere that had once been lush and full of nature, but now it was heavily industrialized. It occurred to Yazoo that it was odd they chose to walk down the steep path when they could just fly, and yet, he knew the small purpose they had could only be achieved by moving, learning, contently seeking answers, they existed to find Mother.

After walking some time, they arrived at a cliff face. At the foot of the cliff, there was a small town. People could be seen, like ants, going about their lives like clockwork. He could never remember a life like that, he could remember very little of anything…

'Asobouka?*' said Loz.

Kadaj laughed menacingly.

'Let's go' he said quietly…

* * *

><p>The three of the jumped, all the way down the cliff face, and manoeuvred their landing right in the middle of town, weapons drawn. Their landing was so silent for a few seconds, people didn't even notice. Then, as the townsfolk became aware that three black leather-clad people with Katanas and Velvet Nightmares drawn, a small crowd started to amass around them. A few of them had drawn wooden spears, or even shovels.<p>

'Where's Mother?' asked Kadaj.

'Your mother probably died of shock, after seeing you three...' jeered someone from the crowd.

'What do you want, scaring us like that' asked a shrilly, panicky voice.

'Mother he says, I'll send him running back to her, just let me at him' yelled a voice from the back.

Yazoo surveyed the crowd. It was really just a motley assortment of 30 or 40 villagers, probably most of the town. Some looked scared, some looked ready for a fight, some looked merely curious.

'Let's get em!' roared some nameless fool.

Before Yazoo knew what was happening, three men had run at him, pitchforks and shovels raised. He dispatched the first with the quick shot to the head, ducked a nasty shovel blow from the second while aiming a rolling kick which sent the third reeling. The second man went flying into a nearby fence with a sickening crunch. This had happened so quickly most of the townsfolk had barely seen it, but now, they were no longer a curious crowd. They were scared. A few of the women and children scarpered back to their homes and latched the door, but the majority of the crowd stood defiantly in their place.

'You've got no place here', said an important looking man in a brown overcoat.

'Who are you to tell me where my place is?' jeered Kadaj

'All we want is mother' said Loz, 'Tell us what you know'.

'No-one here remembers ever having seen you creeps anywhere round these parts. If you're really looking for a mother, then she's not here, and you'd best be off before we decide you're not welcome' said the man in the overcoat

'Uso!*' shouted Kadaj.

'What're you gonna do, throw hay at us?' jeered Loz.

'Now listen here!' roared the man, 'I don't like your attitudes, we've done you no harm, and I'll have you know, I've worked for SOLDIER, so I'm no pushover!'

SOLDIER. That word meant something, Yazoo was sure of it. He tried to remember, sometime, once, someone had called him SOLDIER.

_It was a Wutai Captain. He remembered the scorn in his voice, that he was working to destroy the earth, supporting those who worked only for their own greed, and that they would be so bold as to oppose those who had lived on the land for thousands of years…He remembered wondering exactly why he was doing this, only for a second, before they engaged in combat. Slash, cut, slash, parry, flurry, slash, slash, parry, cut, lunge, cut, strike…He remembered the exact motions, even the gash on his arm he had taken…But the battle had nonetheless been short, and he had eliminated the Wutai Captain to prevent any future entanglements…it was so easy, killing a man._

Yazoo opened his eyes, and saw blue flames erupting from Kadaj's hands. He outstretched his arm at the man with the overcoat, and launched a burst of blue fire. Yazoo could feel the heat from where he was standing. However, the man with the overcoat dodged the burst, and lunged with his short sword. Kadaj caught a terrible blow to the chest and stumbled slightly. Yazoo and Loz stepped in, Yazoo firing several quick shots at the man, all of which were dodged or deflected. Loz armed his Dual Hound and lunged. He struck the man, and electricity channelled from the gauntlet, amplifying his power and paralysing the man. And yet, the man kept fighting. He aimed a few quick strikes at Loz, who parried, and then was thrown backwards by a sudden strike from Kadaj, who had regained his feet.

'You dare…' whispered Kadaj.

He stepped over the man, and through what remained of the crowd (most had panicked and fled) and stepped up onto a small monument, from which everyone could hear him.

'Help us or die!' he yelled.

_It was raining. The sun had was going down and the light was fading fast. Kadaj was clearly visible due to the bright blue flames issuing from his hands, but most of the villagers had used the darkness as cover to make a quick exit. Where was the honour in killing a few innocent civilians for information they didn't have…_

'They've all run home, we won't get much from anyone…' said Loz

Kadaj grunted dismissively. A small girl had run out from her home to comfort the overcoat man. He didn't look good. He was covered in blood and he had a terrible chest wound, running almost the entire length of his upper body.

'Everything will be ok, Bianca' he whispered.

'No father, not now, you can't leave just me, not just me on my own, please…' wept Bianca.

He was dying, Yazoo could see it. A few more minutes and he was dead. He wondered what was honourable to do now.

'YOU DID THIS' screamed the girl, her voice wracked with pain. The tears were falling down her cheeks like the rain that was falling still.

Yazoo looked at Kadaj. So did Loz.

'Leave her'.

'You're the boss' replied Loz.

Loz and Kadaj began down the track that lead out of the village. Yazoo stood. He looked at the child lying over her dead father, crying her little heart out. She had no mother, Yazoo could tell, just like him. He couldn't just leave her. Yet he knew not what to do. He knew only to kill. The honourable thing, the hardest thing, would be to shoot that girl where she lay, so she would never have to live a life with no parents. She could really be no older than 7 or 8, it should really be easy. Yazoo stood. He lived for honour. He lived to kill.

He shot.

The last thing he remembered, was rain.

* * *

><p><strong>*Japanese Vocab:<strong>

**Uso! - Liar!**

**Asobouka? - Wanna Play?**

**_Thanks for reading all, plz review...I am, yours most humbly ;)_  
><strong>


	2. Souba

**_Hey guys, thanks to all thos who've read this so far ;D_**

**_This chapter is for The Fallen Angel24, if there's anyone who's reading this and liking it, you gotta head over and give her story a read too, its much better than mine and far longer ;D_**

**_*Japanese footnotes at the bottom, enjoy :)__  
><em>**

* * *

><p>They covered a great distance that night. Not wanting to draw attention to the fact they had just left a town in disarray, they had left at top speed, down the only road that led away. However, they had left the road not long after seeing intimidating men hurtling down the path with swords and guns drawn. No doubt the villagers had raised the alarm. They instead headed into the forest, crashing through the ancient branches with a racket that could've alarmed the most deaf man. Fortunately, there were no deaf men to alarm, the forest was quite uninhabited. After several hours of hacking and slashing, they arrived at a large clearing. The moonlight that shone through the trees allowed them to see only a faint outline of their surroundings, but it seemed safe enough.<p>

'So, what now?' asked Loz.

They seemed to be at a loss for what to do next. Yazoo doubted after that reaction that simple villagers couldn't help them find their mother. Maybe they were simply looking in the wrong place…

'We wait here until dawn. Tomorrow we keep looking' replied Kadaj.

'We don't even know what we're looking for!' said Loz angrily

'There is nothing else for us'.

There was truth in this, thought Yazoo. It was their desire, their only sense of direction, of need, to be reunited with their own flesh and blood.

Looking around, he noticed the others had curled up in the most comfortable position they could on the mossy earth. Rest was in order.

* * *

><p>Dawn took an age in coming. Yazoo couldn't turn off the endless train of thought that buzzed around inside his head. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl. He knew he had done the hardest thing, but it seemed…wrong. Yet at the same time, he was wrong, he could feel it. But it had not always been this way. Once, there had been honour, and respect, and righteousness. Killing for a million different reasons. He was engineered to kill, there was no doubt, but killing almost seemed redundant and irrelevant unless there was purpose to it…<p>

'Stop thinking' teased Loz, 'or it'll be the death of you'.

Yazoo started. He hadn't realised the others were awake. Looking up, he saw Kadaj pacing around the clearing. He hadn't noticed it when it was dark, but there was a certain energy to this clearing. It glowed green slightly, and the sounds of life in the trees were resounding in his head. He stood, and took a look around. All he could see was treetops.

'I'm going for a better look' said Loz.

He pummelled a tree with his Dual Hound, and it began to fall to the ground with an almighty lurch. Quick as a flash, he leapt onto the trunk and ran up it as it fell. He leapt from the trunk onto a high branch of a taller tree, then leapt again, and again, until he was no longer visible among the dense foliage. There was short wait…

'Gotcha!'

Kadaj started. He hadn't even heard Loz leap back down right behind him.

'See anything?' Kadaj asked

'There's a big old manor, a short walk that way' Loz indicated with his hand.

'Think we should go take a look?'

'Nothing else to do today' Loz grinned.

They followed Loz out of the clearing and back into dense foliage. Loz and Kadaj lead the way, hacking and slashing with their Katanas in such sync they could almost have been the same person. They came to a narrow dirt path, almost an animal track, but from it the top spires of the manor were visible.

'This way'

The short walk up the dirt path was much easier. It was hard to say when the last time this track had been used was, or by what. There were no clouds in the sky today, the sun shone brightly, and Yazoo's eyes were constantly adjusting to the level of light. His legs had begun to ache from all the walking they had done in the last day, and yet, he had no less energy than when he had started.

The manor was a spectacular old building. Tall as the trees they had been walking through, with lawns and a fountain out the front. The building itself was colossal. It had arched windows and spires that towered over everything they could see. And yet, it looked abandoned. The fountain wasn't running, the lawns were overgrown and untended, the house was derelict and many of the windows were broken. It gave off a foreboding aura, and yet, something about it made them want to enter.

They walked through the front gate. It had been left open, yet there obviously hadn't been anyone here in years. The front door creaked open. The entrance hall was caved in. It was still a massive space; small diamantes from the broken chandelier littered the floor. Loz bent down and picked one up. It crushed between his fingers.

'Well, this looks like a top-notch junk pile' said Loz, 'I don't think we'll get much out of this place'.

Yazoo looked around. There didn't seem to be much more than broken furniture and spider webs. He noticed a door only slightly covered in rubble.

'Loz?' Time to shine' he joked.

'Heh'

Loz took a run up and threw his entire weight into the door. The roof shook, but the door came completely off its hinges.

'After you' Loz smirked.

Yazoo stepped awkwardly into the room. Though it was dark, it appeared to have been a study at some point. Bookcases covered almost every inch of wall, and there was a desk in the corner. He walked over to it. There was a single scrap of paper on it, covered in a fine layer of dust. A lamp covered in spider webs had been thrown across the room by the force of Loz's blow.

'Anything in there?' yelled Kadaj.

He stepped into the room. Yazoo threw him the lamp.

'Do your stuff'

'Would it kill you to say please?' whined Kadaj.

Yazoo chuckled as Kadaj lit the lamp with flames from his hand. Kadaj passed back the lamp, and Yazoo looked over the desk at the scrap of paper. It was very old, very thick paper, and the writing on it was barely legible.

'_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar she guides us to bliss…her gift everlasting' _he read out loud.

'That's it?' asked Kadaj impatiently.

'Yes'

Those words meant something, Yazoo was sure of it.

'Burn it' said Kadaj.

'Seems an awful waste' said Yazoo. He folded and pocketed the scrap of paper.

Kadaj snorted disapprovingly. 'Have it your way'.

Yazoo took the lamp and held it in front of one of the bookcases. These books were old, the titles were faded, the pages were torn and moth eaten. Why they had been kept was anyone's guess. He blew out the lamp and exited the room, followed by Kadaj.

Loz was not in the entrance hall. Yazoo hadn't noticed the quiet when he'd been in the study reading, but he was most certainly not out here. The front door was open. Yazoo and Kadaj walked out silently. The courtyard was empty too. Suddenly, they heard a clatter from behind the house. They ran through the garden, the high grass impeding them only slightly. Behind the house there was a large garage. Yazoo drew his Velvet Nightmare, just as Kadaj drew his katana. They crept up to the garage silently, and took guard outside the door.

Kadaj held up three fingers.

Three…

Two…

One…

Kadaj kicked in the door, and Yazoo quickly stepped through, aiming his Velvet Revolver at the first movement he saw. To his surprise, it was Loz.

'Look what I found' he taunted.

He was sitting on a sleek green motorbike. There as three in the garage. It was their lucky day.

'Feel like sharing?' teased Kadaj.

'Like I have a choice' grunted Loz.

'Don't cry, Loz' laughed Yazoo.

'I could just ride off right now, you know' said Loz in a quivery voice.

'Only joking' laughed Yazoo.

'Fancy a race, Kadaj?' asked Loz.

They both turned to look around at Kadaj, who had not mounted a motorbike, but was instead gazing transfixed at a sword on the wall. It looked almost identical to his katana, except it had two blades.

'Souba' he murmured.

'Souba?' Loz echoed.

'My blade'

Yazoo jumped off his bike. 'Shall we try it out?'

In one smooth movement, Kadaj took the blade from the wall and held it in ready position.

'Heh'

Yazoo spun forward, jabbing with his Velvet Nightmare. Kadaj parried and swiped back. Yazoo was prepared for the first blade and parried, but the second came as a surprise. Only temporarily stunned by the slash he took, he immediately sidestepped and slashed from the left with his Velvet Nightmare. Kadaj parried again, and flurried so fast he was a blur.

'Hey, flesh wounds only' teased Yazoo

'Yazoo, catch!' Loz threw Yazoo his Velvet Nightmare. Now it was two blades against two blades.

Yazoo swiped with one and parried with the other. Kadaj leaped and cut in from the air. Yazoo knocked away the blade with one Velvet Nightmare and took a shot with the other. Kadaj flew over his head, dazed. But, quick as a flash, he leapt back past Yazoo, grazing his arm. Yazoo took two quick shots, both were deflected, then had to parry inconceivably fast to reflect Kadaj's double flurry. Loz watched on in anticipation as Yazoo parried again and again, then leapt backwards into the air, threw one of the Velvet Nightmares at Kadaj while shooting with the other. Kadaj yelped in pain as the Velvet Nightmare pinned him to the wall, but deflected all the shots. He wrenched the Velvet Nightmare out and aimed four quick shots at Yazoo, one of which hit and sent him reeling. He then threw the Velvet Nightmare back at Yazoo, but Yazoo caught it and leapt forward, attacking with both blades. Kadaj parried and swept in from the side, but Yazoo ducked and uppercut, sending Kadaj reeling once again. He then shot Kadaj square in the face, effectively ending the battle.

'Think you need a little more practice with that blade' smirked Yazoo.

'I'll show you who needs practice!'

Using some tremendous willpower, Kadaj leapt back in and somersaulted over Yazoo's head. He then struck once, twice, three times, and Yazoo hit the floor. He leapt back up and parried a quick flurry from Kadaj, the leapt backwards and aimed a quick shot at Kadaj's sword. Kadaj dodged, leapt forward, sidestepped to the right then cut from the left. Loz gasped in awe. Yazoo reeled backwards, but still managed to pull of two more shots, both of which hit, sending Kadaj reeling also.

'Truce, before you kill each other' laughed Loz.

'That blades a nightmare Kadaj, had me on the back foot' said Yazoo

Kadaj looked a true warrior, covered in cuts and grazes, holding Souba up to the light that emitted from the holes they had made in the garage roof.

'I…am…KADAJ!'

* * *

><p>They covered much ground that night. The motorbikes were faster than anything Yazoo had ever felt, and yet, he was so skilled. He could ride as fast as the wind without the slightest fear of falling off. He saw the expressions on the faces of people they flew by, only for a split second, their fear and wonder. They saw little more than three shadows. Once or twice Kadaj swiped at a passing tree or fence, his sword cutting through anything it encountered with ease. Yazoo thought he even saw a person fall once or twice, but that was the fun part. They were like cattle before a sheepdog; they felt nothing more than dumb panic as they scurried away to the safety of the next field of grass.<p>

_Those people. They burned. The whole village burned. The flames issued from his hands in a constant stream, hot as the blacksmith's fire, but even that burnt. People running, screaming, wailing their stupid useless heads off. These people were less than him, he and only he was fit to rule the world. The bolder ones ran at him, like they could stop the fire and the rage. Masamune made short work of them. Their corpses littered the ground along with the others, and those who were burning. The buildings were collapsing, people were screaming, and burning. This was all that was meaning. Then he saw…_

Yazoo came out of his reverie to see a large mountain range drawing closer and closer. The peaks were snow capped, and massive, but even from this distance he could see an entrance, wide as that manor. The sun was going down.

'We make camp in the mountain' yelled Kadaj over the tumultuous roar of the wind.

They arrived just as the sun was falling behind the peaks. To Yazoo's surprise, the cave was not dark and foreboding, rather, there was a faint blue glow coming from within. A number of small glowing rocks littered the entrance. He dismounted his bike and picked one up. It was freezing cold to touch, but it radiated power, and it glowed blue/grey. He tossed it Kadaj.

'This is materia' said Kadaj.

'Materia?' asked Loz.

'Elemental energy from the Lifestream' replied Kadaj.

He took up his sleeve and pushed it into his arm. For a few seconds, he radiated cold, and glowed blue. He raised his hand, and a thousand small shards of ice issued, thundering as one into the side of the mountain. Yazoo and Loz gaped in awe, the mountain trembled, and snow began to make its way down the hill. It looked as if a solid wave of snow was falling down the face of the mountain, coming right at them. Kadaj stood on top of his bike, and held his hands in a ready position. He blasted a solid wave of orange fire at the coming snow. It melted as they watched, now a wave of water was coming down the mountain, some of it evaporating into steam, but it was moving faster now.

'Inside, now!' roared Loz

Yazoo and Loz mounted their bikes and sped inside the large cave. However, Kadaj did not follow. The fire that was issuing from his hands increased in volume, he was now shooting a pillar of fire at the oncoming wave. He sat back down on his bike and revved with one hand, while still shooting fire. At the very last available second, he leapt of the bike, sending it speeding inside and crashing into a nearby rock. The water immersed the cave opening, back there was so little of it left it looked as if Kadaj had jumped up into a slight shower of rain. He somersaulted backwards in slow motion, and the light from his hands along with the glow from the cave illuminated his every movement, making the rain falling around him sparkle with every colour imaginable. For a few seconds, he was framed in front of the darkness outside and behind the veil of sparking water that fell from above. He fell, and landed in only a small puddle, with nothing more than his short grey hair wet.

'Wow, Kadaj' gasped Loz.

'We camp here for the night' said Kadaj, with a slightly proud smirk.

'If there's materia, I'll spend a week here' said Loz.

'There'll be plenty in here to go round' said Kadaj.

Kadaj then proceeded to light a small fire on the ground, though it had no fuel, it burned blue and was extremely warm. However, the blue light and warmth had other disadvantages. They began to hear scuttles, whispers, around them in the cave. Yazoo stood with his Velvet Nightmare drawn, alert to any sound. He looked around, ready for the slightest movement, and saw it, just for a second. He aimed and shot, faster than the eye could track, and was rewarded with a muffled cry and thud. Proceeding toward the noise, Velvet Nightmare at the ready, he bent behind a small crystal growth to see a short, dark haired man in a black suit and pants.

'Who are you?' Yazoo asked him.

'Stay back!' the man yelled.

Two more ghostly figures appeared around Yazoo. He looked to his left, then too his right, weighing up the threats, and didn't notice the man in front of him draw a short sword. All three of the ghosts jumped at the same time, and Yazoo ducked. The already paralysed man fell to the floor, two new gash marks obviously aimed at Yazoo now across his face. Quick as a flash, they attacked again, one from the left and one from the right. Yazoo jumped, parried the first's blade and evaded the second's, then fired 3 clean shots into the first ghost, who he registered briefly as female as she went crashing to the ground. The second figure was still moving slightly too fast for Yazoo to make out what it was, but he was sure it was human in species. He shot, and was deflected. He shot twice more, once missing, once being deflected. He jumped at the figure, striking with his Velvet Nightmare, and caught the figure on his arm. The figure yelped, and the illusion was broken. It was a tall man, with long red hair, wearing the same impeccably crisp black suit as the other two. The man jumped, using the rocks jutting from the cliff face as foothold, while Yazoo took quick shots. The man then leapt at Yazoo, who with ease sidestepped and slashed, leaving an agonizing cut all down the man's front. He gasped, and fell to the floor. Yazoo bent over the bodies. The two males were both dead, but the female was merely unconscious.

'Warukatta*' he heard a whisper from behind him.

He looked over, but if the long-haired man had been alive before, he was ceratinly dead now. He walked back over to the female and picked her up. She was surprisingly light, and easy to carry back to the others.

'What's that you've found?' asked Kadaj.

'What, you didn't hear the fight?' asked Yazoo.

'We figured you were right taking them on yourself' said Loz.

'What is that?' asked Kadaj.

'One of the three who attacked me, the other two are dead' replied Yazoo.

'Well, stick her under a rock and leave her 'til morning' said Kadaj, 'we'll kill her after she's told us what she knows'.

'I'll keep watch, you two go ahead and rest' said Yazoo.

He paced around while the other two got comfortable and began to sleep. Who could've sent an organised force to attack them in such a short time? These were no untrained cave-dwellers, more like professional assassins. He kept one eye on the girl all night, but she showed few signs of stirring.

'People, always they must fight' he said out loud, though no-one was awake to hear him.

It was a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese Vocab.<strong>

**Warukatta - I'm sorry/I was wrong**

^Think that was the only one;)**_  
><em>**

**_Once again, thanks so much to those who've read and reviewed, your reviews are the inspiration that keep me writing, don't let the story die ;D_**


	3. Attack! Attack!

**_Sorry about how long __this one has been in waiting guys, been pretty busy lately..._**

**_It seems the more of this story I write, the more I want to learn more about Final Fantasy and the awesome power of imagination..._**

**_And I am, of course, eternally greatful to those who read this ;D_**

****日本語 _**(*Japanese)** **footnotes at the end...**_

* * *

><p>The night had been a long one. Yazoo's flashes of memory were worse at night. He felt like he was one with the night, one with the darkness, and yet, he had a sense of honour that permeated his very being. Several times he looked over at the unconscious girl in the black suit and several times he looked away. Why had they been attacked, and by children no less, was a mystery to him. And yet, they had been organised, and trained in combat. It is easier to use children as spies and assassins. No-one suspected them.<p>

The thought was scary because he didn't know its origin. Flashes of thought and memory were all too common, but this inner evilness that was forcing its way to the top of his mind made him uneasy. The night dragged on for an eternity, and the girl lay silent. Yazoo bent over her, inspecting her creaseless uniform. She had a handkerchief folded neatly in her top pocket, and as he bent to retrieve it, he felt the slightest flutter between his fingers. He pressed his fingers to her neck, and felt…a movement. He looked close, at her neck, and saw arteries and veins following the lines of the girl's neck, pumping blood slowly to and from her head.

This was something new. Was the girl human? Yazoo reached up to his own neck, and felt no pulse. There were no veins or arteries pumping blood to his head. Yet, he was breathing. He could feel the air entering his lungs.

'_Ever since I was a child, I knew mine was a special existence'_

Ignoring the white-haired man in his head, Yazoo bent down and tore off the girl's suit and shirt. He could see the veins running along her arms, down her side and all the way up her neck. He stood back up and pulled down his sleeves. There was nothing but pale skin, all the exact same colour, nothing like this girl's. She had patches of dark skin and light skin, patches of brown spots and there was something else. Around her bloodstream was a kind of dark rot, like a sickness. It was spreading, slowly, but he could see its progress. It felt like, decay. It was brown and blue and green and grey all at the same time, the colour of the ground beneath him.

'_BUT NOT LIKE THIS!'_

The voices in his head were resounding, but he knew not who or why…

'_Am I…a human being?'_

He thought it at the same time as it was said in his head, but the voice was not Yazoo's. It was the white-haired man, with his long katana, and the sorrow in his wintry eyes…

'_Poor little-'_

He felt strong hands shake him back to reality. That had been a new voice, one he had not heard before. The poet, THE POET!

'Yazoo! What's wrong with you?' asked Loz, a worried edge to his voice.

It was dawn. Yazoo had obviously been screaming. He could see Kadaj hurrying towards him, and Loz's arms carrying him back to the fire. The girl was still there, curled up in a ball, unmoving.

'Are you all right?' asked Kadaj.

'You were screaming so loud everyone in the cave must've heard you' sniggered Loz.

'If there was anyone to hear…' Kadaj said, 'and if there is, let them come!'

'What did you do to the poor girl Yazoo?' asked Loz.

Kadaj walked over to her to check if she was still alive. Taking no notice of her half-nakedness, he bent down to take her pulse.

'She's alive…' he said.

He bent down and took the handkerchief. It had a single word on it, stitched into a top corner. Kazeko*.

He turned around just in time to hear the roar of a bike departing.

* * *

><p>Yazoo was speeding off at top speed. He was heading west. He had nothing; his only means of knowing where he was going were the voices in his head. There was no road to guide him, he was speeding over nothing but land itself, over hills and through forests and past lakes and across rivers. The beauty of it all was lost on him. One word was all he could think. <em>Nibelheim.<em> The white-haired man had been there. He had discovered something there, and he had laid the place to waste. The poet had also been there. There was power in that place, and it was this way.

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

Words words words words WORDS! They filled his head, yet he didn't know why. They embraced him, they empowered him, and yet, he knew no release from them. He was a slave to the words, a slave to his mind, he had no purpose. He did whatever his mid told him to do. Everywhere around there was people, ugly, stupid, ignorant people…Yet they had choice, they were free to do as they pleased, with no voices in their heads telling them what was right. And yet, they were so insignificant. He was more than them, those filthy, stinking apes, and he would show them. He would find mother, and she would tell him what to do, how to make things right. He pulled that scrap of paper out and read it aloud as he sped across the countryside.

'_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar she guides us to bliss…her gift everlasting'_

The Goddess. She meant something also. She was no figment of a lonely man's imagination, she was life, and power, and victory just as much as mother was.

'Perhaps mother was the goddess, and I am a holy one' he thought out loud.

'_I am the chosen one. I will rule this planet'_

That voice again. He didn't try to block it out this time. It was him, it empowered him, and it would help him find mother. He drove on.

* * *

><p>'You just let him drive off?' asked Kadaj furiously.<p>

'Course not, by the time I turned 'round he was gone' replied Loz.

'Did he say where he was going?'

'I don't see where he can be going, or why he couldn't have taken us with him…' said Loz warily.

'Oh well, there really isn't much we can do, let's just hope he comes back with mother' said Kadaj.

'What shall we do with her?'

They walked over to the girl together. She was still curled in a ball, barely breathing, that dirty poison spreading through her veins.

'Wake her up. Have some fun. Get rid of her' mumbled Kadaj.

'Shall we go dunk her head in that lake?' asked Loz, pointing toward a small lake barely visible through materia formations.

'You read my mind' laughed Kadaj.

They picked her up, and walked slowly over to the lake. It was bigger and deeper than it had first appeared, and it seemed to have been created by Stalactites dripping water down from tiny holes in the snow capped terrain above.

'Ichi'

'Ni'

'San!*' they yelled.

They dunked her head underwater in perfect unison, and the girl immediately began thrashing, taken by surprise by the icy water she found herself in and with no air in her lungs to sustain herself.

Kadaj and Loz laughed cruelly as they wrenched her up from the freezing water by her hair, then dunked her back in again. She squirmed and thrashed, but they were far too strong for her.

'Time for a shock!' roared Loz

He stuck his Dual Hound into the icy water and issued a blast of electricity. Kadaj dropped the girl temporarily from the shock, and she fell, headfirst and paralysed into the water.

'Ichi'

'Ni'

'San!'

Loz dived into the water, grabbed one of the girl's legs and with an almighty wrench, threw her up and out of the water. She pirouetted in mid air for a second, and Loz saw, in slow motion, the sense coming back to her eyes, and the surprise flicker across her form as Kadaj impaled her with Souba. She shuddered, and was no more.

'You always have to ruin my fun' whined Loz.

Kadaj jerked Souba out of the dead girl's body, spattering her blood across the stone floor they stood on. He kicked her into the lake, and she sank, her blood spreading through the water, turning it faintly red. Kadaj put Souba into the icy water, removing the blood from the blade, then sheathed it and stood up.

'I know that outfit' he said quietly.

'Really? How?'

'She worked for Shinra. Shinra Power Company' replied Kadaj.

'Shinra?'

'It's the place we were…in…' said Kadaj.

'The destroyed reactors?' asked Loz.

'Yes. Those three were there. I saw them before I saw you. They were…looking for survivors'.

'Did they find any?'

'No…'

'Why did we survive then?' pondered Loz.

* * *

><p>Yazoo continued to hurtle across the landscape. He could see Nibelheim in view now, Mount Nibel standing proudly behind it. He accelerated. This was the place he had been looking for. He knew it.<p>

It was late noon when he reached the town. It was nothing like the burning, collapsing buildings he had seen in his head, no, it looked perfectly normal. The townspeople were going about their business in a perfectly casual manner and nothing seemed the slightest bit out of the ordinary. A light wind blew through as he dismounted his bike and walked through the town. There was a well in the centre of the town. It looked like it hadn't been used in many years. There was scorch marks on the mechanism that hoisted and lowered the bucket. It was the only thing in this town that seemed to bear marks of any kind of fire. The townspeople were glancing at him nervously as they walked past. Yazoo thought he saw glimpses of repressed memory in those eyes, like they knew him from somewhere, but they wished they didn't.

There was something about these people. It was too ordinary. It was like an over-rehearsed play, everyone saying their lines just before they were meant to, everyone walking the same way and saying the same thing but not really making any progress. And yet, they were all watching him. They were experts at hiding it, but he was better. He saw them look away as he turned round, their eyes flick away as he looked toward them. There was most certainly something wrong here. The people were all wearing the same thing, they were all talking about the same thing, they all went about their business in exactly the same way. Nibelheim was not a big town, and yet everyone seemed to be out. They all seemed to be busy, yet the door of the only shop in town remained firmly shut.

Yazoo looked back down at the well. He took the rope in both hands, and with an almighty yet effortless wrench, sent the bucket flying out of the well. It spiralled in the air, and as it spiralled, something else fell. It was…an old camera. It fell to the ground and shattered. Yazoo ran over and inspected it. It was quite old in make. He removed the film and held it up to the light. Almost all of what was not blotted out had faded over time, yet he could still make out indistinct shapes of people. He looked up to see the entire village in a circle around him.

As one, they leapt.

Yazoo ducked not a moment too soon, seeing in slow motion two villagers collide head on above him, swords drawn. He spun out from underneath them as he drew his Velvet Nightmare, and parried two more swords that had come out of nowhere. All of a sudden, there were twenty swords, all coming in from different directions. He parried, ducked, dodged, blocked and jumped but they never stopped coming. He took a nasty gash to one arm and retaliated with a staggering shot to the head from his Velvet Nightmare, but was immediately struck once, twice in the back. There was no end to the enemies. He spun round to block while drawing his other Velvet Nightmare and shooting a path through the people blocking him from behind. He blocked one sword and took the shot with his other Velvet Nightmare only to spin around and block another. It was only his speed and instinct keeping him alive. He jumped, high as he could, and sent multiple fast shots into the crowd. Several of them threw their swords, which he only barely managed to parry. He landed behind them, but realised he had left the camera behind. Furious with himself, he shot down the nearest villager and ducked under his body, using him as a shield to pummel his way through the crowd. He took countless more blows as he charged toward the well, where he through the corpse that had sustained him there into a small group of militia, causing them to stagger back. He picked up the camera while shooting with his other hand, then switched hands to parrying with his free hand. They slashed and hacked and he parried furiously with one Velvet Nightmare while shooting those in front of him with the other. It seemed like an eternity, but he eventually made it out of the furious mass. There were at least a hundred of them there now, and they were charging him. He mounted his bike and sped off in the opposite direction, still clutching the camera under his arm. He was heading for Mount Nibel now, up the rocky track that lead towards the structure he could see, was it another reactor?

The villagers were still pursuing him. Halfway up the mountain, Yazoo stopped his bike and jumped off. His Velvet Nightmares were in his hands faster than he could blink and he sent rapid shots down the mountain trail until his hands hurt too much to shoot anymore. The villagers took the hits as one, many fell but many more kept charging. They were now a small army. Yazoo remounted his bike and drove further up the mountain, all the way up to the old reactor. The door was locked.

Judging by the noise, he had at least a few minutes before they were upon him. He tore the camera from his pocket and tried to make out the images again. There was the grey haired man, though very blurred, and he seemed to be standing next to another man, with dark hair. That was all the time he had before they were upon him. There was at least five hundred now, and they were pushing him back, all the way back to the edge of the mountain. Looking down behind him, Yazoo saw a glowing pool. He did not hesitate. He leapt.

* * *

><p>The ruined building. Shinra Power Company. Kadaj and Loz leapt off their bikes and walked in, back through the massive front doors that held all the secrets from the outside world. There were rooms full of computers, rooms full of cabinets, rooms full of dead people. They walked up the ruined stairs, again and again, to find meeting room after briefing room after office after training room. Science lab after power control room after computer room after mess room. They turned left, and saw a light in a room down the end of the corridor. They walked towards it, as one, and as they stepped into the room, the door closed behind them.<p>

'_Training initiated'._

They were on the topmost reactor. Shinra building was back at its best, and they stood together under a sun that was heading down, casting a red glow onto the metal that was all they could see. Two figures stood at the other end of the roof. There was a man with long grey hair and a seven-foot long sword, and a man with light brown hair, with a glowing blood red sword. They were both drawn. The man with grey hair stepped forward as Kadaj drew Souba and Loz armed his Dual Hound.

'_You will rot.'_

They leapt, all in perfect sync. Loz attacked from behind while Kadaj slashed from in front, and none of their attacks got anywhere near the grey haired man. He parried faster than anything either of them had ever seen, and as he parried, he forced them back, because of his ridiculously long sword. It was all they could do to dodge the grey mans attacks; he slashed faster than could be imaged from anyone with such a long sword. They leapt, and he leapt, but they couldn't get within their swords of him, let alone attack. The man with the red sword stood watching, motionless, and the grey man hacked and slashed and parried and blocked so fast and powerfully it was impossible. Somehow, though they were attacking from different directions, Kadaj and Loz were both being forced back. It was like the grey man knew every strategy they knew, along with how to counter it. The sky above them rumbled as the grey man raised his hand. Kadaj sidestepped a swipe and jump-rushed to force the grey man to stumble, but he merely ducked, causing Kadaj to collide with Loz, who had been executing the exact same action. The grey man stuck his sword into the metal plate on which they were standing, and sliced it all the way through. Kadaj and Loz fell and the grey man and the other man jumped to safety, and as they fell, they awoke, as if from a dream.

They were still in the room, still standing right next to each other, but the light that had obviously been issuing from a nearby computer terminal had dies out.

'Excellent!'

They turned…

* * *

><p><strong><em>*<em>_Japanese footnotes:_**

Kazeko - Literally 'Daughter of the wind'. Japanese female names often end in 'ko', meaning 'daughter of...'****

Ichi, Ni, San - 1, 2...3! Ready, set, go! You get the drfit XD

**_Plz review if you read this, its all that keeps me writing ;D  
><em>**


	4. Of Paradoxes and Poets

**_Nothing much to say today ;D Japanese footnotes at the bottom, as always..._**

* * *

><p>The room was empty. Kadaj and Loz glanced around the room. It was small and square, and devoid of any kind of furniture or hiding spots. There was a glass pressure door, now open, that lead back out, and that was it. The light they had seen earlier had clearly been issuing from the console in the corner, and as they walked over to inspect it, the voice called out again.<p>

'My ultimate prototype, still unbeaten…And yet, who is this who was foolish enough to challenge it? Their data isn't in my memory banks. Who are you?'

The voice was coming from the computer console in the corner. It was a man's voice, but it sound harsh and metallic, and strangely high-pitched.

'Why aren't the blasted cameras working, I need to know who just walked away from a battle with Prototype-S without being completely and utterly destroyed'.

Kadaj and Loz looked at each other, puzzled. The voice in the computer seemed to be speaking to itself, and yet, it was definitely addressing them.

'You there! Is that you Valentine? Did you do something to my cameras? Hold on, let me take a look. Hmm, yes, they seem to be in working order, but we have no power. A minor difficulty. Allow me to reroute the power from Materia Room 008. Access denied? What on earth were they doing in there? Allow me to reroute power from the computer lab. Access denied again? This is no use…'

Kadaj and Loz were now completely confused. Why was the computer talking?

'Reroute power from secondary conduit into primary conduit, bypass security buffers and power!'

Kadaj and Loz heard a buzz from behind them, and to their surprise, they saw a camera in the far corner of the room flash on.

The computer gasped. 'Sephiroth? No…'

'Sephiroth?' asked Kadaj.

'Life sensors detect same DNA helix structure as Jenova Project-S. Hold on, there are two of you. Both of you have the same DNA structure. Sephiroth clones? No, his biological makeup was impossible to replicate. I made it impossible to replicate. There can be no mistake. You two look nothing like Sephiroth. Are you SOLDIER?'

'No', answered Kadaj, still wondering why he was speaking to a computer.

'You must let me run some tests, there's no way you got hold of this DNA naturally, but Project-S was the only one in existence…This must be something to do with Jenova. Yes, tests are in order.'

Without warning, the room became a blizzard on top of a snow-capped mountain. Kadaj was alone. He felt nothing but that instinctive voice. Reunion. His first priority was to find Loz. He began to push through the snow, cold penetrating every crevice of his being. The snow and ice whipped about his face, but nothing could dampen the fire in his heart. He always knew he was going the right way, as he stumbled on and on. He conjured up that blue fire from both hands and held them close to his chest. They served the dual purpose of keeping him warm and melting all ice and snow in the immediate vicinity, which increased his visibility but at the same time meant he was walking in slush. He could see a ghost of a figure in the distance, and he hurried toward it. But, before he could reach it, it leapt, and was upon him. It was the grey man again, appearing as one with the snow as he plummeted down toward Kadaj with his immense katana drawn. In one swift movement, Kadaj unsheathed Souba and brought it up to parry. However, he had not counted on the force of the blow. The noise of the two blades meeting echoed off so loudly you could almost hear it over the raging snowstorm. Kadaj was knocked to the ground, and Souba spun off to his left. He leapt up, and shot rapid balls of fire from his hands at the grey man. The grey man dodged so swiftly and artfully, until he was taken by surprise by a crippling blow from Loz. The grey man went flying, and Loz followed, punching again and again with his Dual Hound. Kadaj rolled quickly to his left and grabbed Souba, then leapt up to join the fray. The grey man had recovered; he parried Loz's strikes with his sword then sent him reeling backwards with a flurry that was too fast for the eye to follow. Kadaj leapt in with Souba, striking and striking as fast as he could but every blow was parried. Then Loz leapt, and just for a split second, they touched in midair. And in that exact moment, they were back in the training room.

'Fascinating, fascinating…' said the computer, 'so what exactly did happen to Sephiroth? You two match his fighting style, match his biological code, and yet you look nothing like him, and you all use different weapons. Let me ask you two, where are you from?'

'We do not know' answered Kadaj wearily.

'I suspected as much. But what on earth can you be? Are you of Shinra origin? Perhaps you are an earlier stage of Project-S…Let me search the data core…No, there were no humans used in the construction of Project-S, and none of the experiments used to create him had his exact genetic code. You must be something new…'

'Project-S?' asked Loz.

The computer was silent for a few moments.

'What is Project-S?' asked Kadaj impatiently.

'Project-S is that man you encountered in the training room. Or rather, he is Prototype-S, based on an exact copy of Project-S that I extracted from the memory core and security cameras at the Nibelheim reactor. He was the perfect SOLDIER, the ideal leader but he…vanished. He was the prize of my research, the answer I sought from all my other Projects, all of which were imperfect. He was, perfection. And you have his genetic code. What that makes you; I have no idea, as I would've thought it impossible for his genetic code to occur naturally or to be cloned onto another being. But I think it's safe to conclude that you are not him. Indeed, there was only ever one Project-S, and there are two of you, therefore I have made…a mistake? No, not a mistake, just a miscalculation. But still, this cannot be. You cannot exist. In that particular test, what Project-S should've done was return to his genetic code, which is exactly what you did. My reunion theory was indeed correct. Therefore, you must be the product of some other scientist.'

'Forgive me for butting in', said Loz irritably, 'but there is a third one of us. He went off his own way'

'Fascinating, fascinating…Three of you, you say. That means there is 3 new Sephiroths walking the earth. Most interesting. I thought Sephiroth was dead…'

'What exactly is Sephiroth?' asked Kadaj

'Sephiroth. Project-S. They are the same thing. My creation.'

'Your creation?' asked Loz.

'He was my masterpiece, a feat of genetic engineering so powerful he surpassed every other creation of mine in every single aspect. However, I had been supplied with inaccurate research, which led to him being far stronger and more uncontrollable than I could have foreseen. Idiots and fools, labelling any unknown life form an ancient. And as you can see around you, they got the comeuppance they deserved. Only I survived, the greatest scientist of the age.'

'You mentioned Valentine' said Loz 'who exactly is she?'

'Valentine? Valentine is a male', the computer sniggered, 'Vincent Valentine, he was a guard who worked for Shinra. He was an idealistic fool. He and the other scientists questioned my work, said I was wrong to use what technology had provided me with. Wrong to use the skills I have spent my entire life perfecting. I'm sure he didn't disagree with my skills when he was on his deathbed, and I kept him from death. I haven't seen him since, but he'll be back some day.'

'You sound like quite the able scientist', said Kadaj, 'could you help us find mother?'

'Mother. Sephiroth was always going on about mother too. I know what it is you seek, but it is forbidden to me. It is forbidden to all. Sephiroth found it; I know not where it lies now. It wasn't his mother, but it was what he sought…'

'What was-' Kadaj began.

'Enough of this. You are not Sephiroth. I refuse to tell you any more until you tell me who you are and why you have his biological code. I know Sephiroth. I know his genes. I know they couldn't have been transplanted or duplicated. I demand to know what you are!'

Kadaj and Loz looked at each other. They didn't really know who they were. But the computer could help them. The computer knew their mother.

'We do not know who we are' said Loz.

'We were hoping you could tell us' said Kadaj.

'I see. Well, I'm afraid I must disappoint you. You are not Sephiroth, and yet you are. Therefore, I do not know what you are. You have two choices. Be catalogued or be annihilated.'

'We will be catalogued by nobody!' yelled Kadaj

'Then you must be classified by combat. You shall fall'.

The computer fell silent as the glass door slid shut.

* * *

><p>Colour. Every colour imaginable. It was unbearable bright, Yazoo could barely keep his eyes open, and yet, it was beautiful. He was not falling; he simply existed, and there was nothing but raw mako. He could feel its power coursing through him, it illuminated him but also it deranged him. It scared him slightly. There was power, there was energy, there was light in such vast quantities he felt the darkness of his soul would surely perish. Anything evil must perish here. But he was not evil. Not in this place. There was no such thing as evil, only honour. Everything dies. People call what dictates their time evil, but this is a lie. Without evil, there would still be death. And people would call old age evil. That is the nature of people, to blame anything but themselves for any hardship they face.<p>

Yazoo forced his eyes open. He was lying in a bed of flowers, in an old chapel. A girl stood over him, with long dark hair, a red bow keeping the elegant ponytail in order. She wore a plain pink dress, and she radiated happiness, and healing, and simplicity. But he blinked, and she was gone.

It was like sinking, sinking into an ocean of every colour, blindingly bright, with no bottom, just forever sinking. His mind felt blissfully clear, as if everything had been taken care of, and he had nothing to worry about, not ever. But something felt even stronger still. Mother. Where was she?

As soon as this thought surfaced, all the colours and brightness began to die down. Yazoo suddenly remembered where he was, and why he was falling, and instinct kicked in. He leapt, and felt himself land on something solid. It appeared to be an old pipe, probably for transporting mako to the reactor. He dashed up it, ignoring the knowing sensation to return to the blissful pool of colour below. As he dashed, he saw mining robots, seemingly defunct and unused, lying abandoned on ledges along the cliff face. Then, out of nowhere, two large drilling robots flew up from nowhere and began hacking at the pole he was dashing up. He leapt and unsheathed his Velvet Nightmare, taking quick shots at the robots, but it was to no avail. The robots were heavily armoured, presumably to cover them from mako burns, and the shots bounced right off. All of a sudden, the pipe gave an almighty lurch and fell, and Yazoo leapt. He landed on top of one robot, then leapt again and landed on the head of the next. It spun violently, trying to shake him off, but almost instantly he had leapt again, to a service ledge on the base of the reactor. He looked down and fired, still to no avail. He turned, and leapt up a rusty old metal ladder, which shuddered dangerously as he climbed. He arrived at a large round platform and a door, which he proceeded to kick down. He was in the reactor, on the very bottom level. It was beautiful, with a glass floor which you could look though to see the raw mako underneath. He stared for a few seconds, mesmerised, then hurried to the other side of the room where he began to climb stairs up into the heart of the reactor. There were all kinds of scribbling and markings along the walls, things he could not read. It took him several minutes to hurry up the many flights of stairs that led to the reactor's main level, and the higher he got, the eerier it felt. Something was not right here. There was much evil in this place. There was a light above every exit, illuminating the yellow and black caution stripes with an evil red glow. Yazoo lost count of how many steps he had climbed; it only got higher and higher…

Finally, he reached the top. The door was sealed. He kicked and pushed, he even attempted to shoot the lock, but to no avail. There wasn't even a keyhole. This room had obviously been sealed intentionally. It must be the place…

* * *

><p>Kadaj and Loz found themselves back on top of the reactor. This time, both Prototype-S and the man in red with light brown hair moved in. They were both fearsome in combat, the immensely long katana and the blood red broadsword that glowed runes. It was all Kadaj and Loz could do simply to parry the attacks, and they were constantly being pushed back. Anytime they seemed to be gaining ground, the man in red would cast runes that burned on impact, and they would be pushed back yet again. There was only so much further back they could go without falling clean off the face of the earth. As one, Kadaj and Loz jumped, then lunged at their two targets. Prototype-S caught them both on his katana and slashed violently, wounding both Kadaj and Loz terribly. They fell to the ground, great gashes opening in their chests. The man in red rose into the air, and with one majestic sweep of his hand sent Kadaj and Loz flying into the air. They had no choice but to be decimated by Prototype-S as they were sent spiralling to the ground. They fell, for miles and miles, until they hit the ground with a sickening thud. Neither one of them moved.<p>

They didn't even heard Prototype-S land next to them. But they heard his voice.

'Ka-zan wa, doko desu ka?*' he whispered.

No sooner had he said this he erupted into a blinding flash of light, all that could be seen in his place was the wall of the training room. Then, without warning, he exploded into a mass of equations, tearing down the fake walls in which they had been fighting. Kadaj could just make out the man in red, watching on, undisturbed as the world dissolved around him. For a few seconds there was nothing but equations, and then, there was silence. They were back in the training room.

'Impossible…' whispered the computer, 'my Prototype-S…paradoxed?'

Using all his remaining energy, Kadaj sent a ball of blue fire flying at the computer. His final glimpse before he collapsed was the computer bursting into flame.

* * *

><p>Yazoo sat, staring at the door. He could feel the dark energy issuing from the other side, calling him in. It whispered things in his head, he was intrigued by it, but he couldn't reach it. He closed his eyes, and immediately all his thoughts went black. The dark knowledge streamed through him, he tried to resist and the flow eased. It adjusted to his way of thinking, slightly insidiously, but it seemed right nonetheless. Keeping his eyes shut, he reached out his hands toward the door. It was not there. He took a step forward, and his eyes were forced open. He was inside the room. He had just walked through a thick sheet of metal without the faintest idea of how he did it. Putting that aside, he righted himself and looked around the room. It was lit by the same eerie red light the stairwell had been illuminated by, and it appeared to be a fairly simple room with large containers, big enough to fit a man in them. They were arranged in levels, and there was a staircase in the middle of the room which led up to a massive steel door.<p>

Yazoo took a look into one of the containers. It was lit from the inside by some kind of mysterious blue light, but it was empty. He looked into another, and another. They were all empty. He had felt so sure this room contained the answer to his questions…He realised for the first time since he had left town that he still had that old camera in his pocket. He took out the film again, and tried to make sense of the blotted blurs. There was one picture of the grey man, along with a couple of other people, standing outside this reactor.

'_My friend, your desire,_

_Is the bringer of life,_

_The gift of the goddess…'_

That man had been here also, the poet. Everyone had been here, so what had happened?

'_Whether your words are lies created to deceive me…or the truth, that I have sought all my life. It makes no difference. You will rot…'_

'_I see…Perfect monster indeed…_

_When the war of the beats brings about the worlds end, _

_The goddess descends from the sky,_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar, _

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting…'_

Those words, those exact words! Yazoo took out the piece of paper on which those exact words were written. How did they end up in that manor? What did they mean? There was something deeper at work here. The poet, he knew those words. What did it all mean? Perhaps the answer lay in the room beyond…

Yazoo walked up the stairs to the colossal steel doors. He hadn't realised how big they were form the bottom of the room. They looked as though they had been blown off at one point, but they had been fixed well, and they now looked completely impenetrable. It looked as though there had been words above the door at one point, they was obvious etch marks where they had been filed off. The door was cold to the touch. There was that same darkness beyond, and once again, he simply shut his eyes, held out his hands and stepped forward. When he opened his eyes, he was in the room. It looked to be nothing more than a few metal walkways suspended above a colossal drop. Looking down, Yazoo could see the glass-bottomed room he had been in before, as well as the swirling mako underneath. All the walkways seemed to lead one way, up to a giant contained, much like the ones that had been in the room before, but this one was completely glass. It glowed blue/purple, but it was empty. There was wreckage all around it, like there had been something guarding it once, but it was all gone now. He was so disappointed. There had been answers in this place, but for some reason, they had been removed. Why?

Yazoo went back to the door. It was still sealed, but there was a release switch on this side, and it glided open at his touch. He stepped out and saw…The poet. The man in red, standing there on the stairs. But his hair was not light brown, like in the memories. It was white, and his skin was white as a ghost, and everything about him was decaying. He could barely stand, yet he had a magnificent black wing stretching out him, like an angels. The blood-red sword was strapped at his thigh, but it was not glowing with power.

As Yazoo watched, the poet was disintegrating. Feathers were falling out of his wing, and his clothes were getting older and more ragged. He reached into his pocket, and took out a Dumbapple. He threw it to Yazoo who was still watching, dumbstruck. He then reached his hand up to the sky and cast runes at the roof of the room, which exploded into a neat hole. He looked long and hard at Yazoo, then he ascended through the roof, his one wing flapping hard to keep him up, albeit gracefully.

In his wake, there was a book lying on the ground. Yazoo bent down to pick it up, and saw that it was titled LOVELESS.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Japanese footnotes:<em>**

**Ka-zan wa, doko desu ka? : (literally) Where's mother?**

**_Think thats all for this chapter, you'll find the review but directly beneath this sentence, only if you wouldn't mind ;D It does make a massive difference ;D_**


	5. Tidings of Silver Winds

**_Sorry this chapter's been a while in coming...I hope the quantity and quality make up for it..._**

**_Japanese Footnotes follow ;D_**

* * *

><p>Kadaj and Loz simply lay there for several hours. All was quiet, and peaceful. But Kadaj's mind was still buzzing. Project-S. It had asked for its mother. And it had outthought itself. Computer generated combat models could look and feel more than realistic, but Kadaj was sure they couldn't think. It was looking for the same thing they were. Sephiroth...he had something to do with it all. The computer had said Sephiroth was Project-S. They were all looking for their mother. They were all...connected. The computer had mistaken them for Sephiroth. Computers don't make mistakes. They had known that grey man, been perfectly ready for every one of his moves...So...They were Sephiroth?<p>

'You awake?'

Kadaj started a little. He hadn't realised Loz was awake.

'What does it all mean?' he asked.

'What does all what mean?' asked Loz

'Project-S. Sephiroth. Us' Kadaj replied

'I don't know. You're the boss. I just break stuff' Loz laughed.

'We need to go' snapped Kadaj.

Loz walked over to the door and shattered it with a quick blow from his Dual Hound. Stepping carefully through the broken glass, he and Kadaj exited the room, walked back along the ruined corridor and back down the endless flights of stairs. It seemed like an eternity had passed since the last time they had walked through this building, and yet, it can't have been more than a few hours. Bright dawn light shone through the gaping holes in the roof, casting weird shadows on the walls in the shape of twisted rubble. They could've been monsters, but for their silence. Once or twice Kadaj could've sworn he saw one move. There were shadows in this place. Every floor, every room held another secret. In one of these rooms, Sephiroth had once received combat training. In one of these rooms, Sephiroth had grown up. In one of these rooms, Sephiroth had been issued missions. In one of these rooms, the concept of Sephiroth had been coined. In one of these rooms, Sephiroth had met the rookies. In one of these rooms, Sephiroth had been conceived…

'_I have more memories than if I had lived a thousand years'_

Had Sephiroth been begotten, or created…

'_Cast it out. I'm watching your eyes'_

These thoughts were irrelevant and human. Kadaj was irritated with himself for letting his mind wander so. This would not help them find mother, this, this was human. Humanity is flawed. Humanity is idealistic.

'_Am I…A human being?'_

Sephiroth was a God, not a human. That long grey hair, the completely confident look he possessed, the mesmetic aura which he radiated and his unrivalled skill in combat. And yet, he had been tied into to humanity so intricately, in the way that humanity consumes and assimilates all. He had worked for humans. He had been enslaved by humans. But it was deeper than that. People had given him respect, there was no doubt. He had had his own fan club.

_The scent of silver winds. '__Dear members of the Silver Elite: In this update, we present another piece of Sephiroth trivia—the secrets to his beautiful long hair. The hair products he uses are of the highest grade, made and supplied by the Shinra Company. He seems to use one whole bottle of both shampoo and conditioner every time he washes his hair. They are scented with thirteen kinds of perfumes, including Rose and Vanilla. Apparently, the scent in the air after Sephiroth tosses his hair changes daily!'_

_He remembered smiling self-indulgently. Lies of the Devil. Thirteen would be going slightly too far…_

Kadaj almost retched at the memory. Sephiroth, the vengeful God, caring about what other people thought of him. It was sickeningly human. And yet, there was definitely an element of Sephiroth which despised humans. Kadaj could feel it within himself, humans were dullards, only those who were naturally superior were fit to rule. This only deepened the mystery…was Sephiroth human? The computer had referred to Sephiroth as his creation, the greatest feat of genetic engineering ever accomplished. Sephiroth was stronger than a human, but he certainly had human traits. As did Loz, and Yazoo, and Kadaj himself. Human traits that were purged, through battle. Murder obliterates humanity. And it was so easy. Sephiroth was a complex being.

'Stop' shouted Kadaj at Loz, who was almost at the door at the far end of the room.

He jumped over the desk, and turned on the nearest computer. Nothing on this floor had been damaged overly, everything looked in working order, obviously the entrance hall far surpassed the structural integrity of the rest of the building. The system wheezed into life, bringing up a company welcome page, complete with search bar and Shinra logo. Kadaj typed Project-S into the computer, and received a number of complicated files, all passworded. Scrolling down, he found one that he could access. It bore the title: Project-S, first steps.

_Test subject LC has been injected with S cells. The embryo has been successfully manipulated, and experiment 14 will proceed to inject the second batch of cells, a unique combination of my own creation which should amplify his powers far beyond those of the other experiments. LC is being carefully monitored, she reports no unusual feelings or function, only joy at her ability to help us continue our research. _

_All as it should be._

_Hojo_

Kadaj flicked off the computer. That didn't tell him much, but it would indeed appear that Sephiroth was in some part human. LC must have been his mother; she must be the one they were looking for. It seemed odd, Kadaj couldn't imagine the almighty mother, the one they were searching for, to be a mere human. But for now, it was all they had to go on.

'Find anything?' asked Loz.

'We're looking for an LC. She was the mother of Project-S…' began Kadaj.

'So we are…human?' interjected Loz.

'It would seem so' said Kadaj.

'Do you know, I'm getting really sick of these doors' grumbled Loz.

They were once again at the massive doors that cut Shinra off from the outside world.

'Take 'em out' laughed Kadaj.

The doors flew off their hinges as the pair of them walked out. It was an exit worthy of a God. They mounted their bikes, the leather seats squelching ever so slightly; there had obviously been dew this morning. Indeed, looking around him now, Kadaj could see frost in all the places the sun had not yet penetrated. The cold, it ran from the light.

'Where are we going?' asked Loz

'Wherever we feel like…' reasoned Kadaj

'…Because what we feel…' continued Loz

'…It is power?' finished Kadaj

They looked at each other. They had been in sync, without even knowing what they were saying. According to the computers, they were the same person, and yet, they looked so different. Loz was broad and well built, while Kadaj was thin and wiry. Loz had short hair which stuck up at the front; Kadaj had straight, shoulder-length hair. If anyone looked like Sephiroth, it was Yazoo, thought Kadaj. He had the long grey hair, the same commanding yet calculating demeanour, the same prowess with a blade. It was as though someone had taken three pictures of Sephiroth and altered them all slightly. They thought the same, moved the same, felt the same, and yet they were different. They were not human, and yet, they were.

The cold. It runs from the light.

They sped off wordlessly, into the distance, away from the rising sun.

* * *

><p>Yazoo read silently. This book, these words, they were the words in his head. At that precise point in time, he felt closer to the Poet in red than the Grey man. The words flowed, they showed his feelings, they spoke to him in ways that he had never been exposed to before. They were such beautiful words, they were above killing and maiming, they were about power in its purest form.<p>

_My friend, the fates are cruel  
>There are no dreams, no honour remains<br>The arrow has left the bow of the goddess_

_My soul, corrupted by vengeance_  
><em>Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey<em>  
><em>In my own salvation<em>  
><em>And your eternal slumber<em>

_Legend shall speak_  
><em>Of sacrifice at world's end<em>  
><em>The wind sails over the water's surface<em>  
><em>Quietly, but surely<em>

The grey man had scorned the words, had called them fiction. But the poet knew better. He had encountered the goddess and received her gift. For just a few moments, he had been invincible. But he had been undone. Humanity had beaten the Gods, once again.

_He had towered over that puny insect; his beautiful red sword of runes alone was many times the height of the puny figure below him. And yet, he had been beaten. Again and again, faith and hope and spirit had beaten the Poet. He remembered only sending copy after copy at the puny figure, only to have them all destroyed. He had casted runes that made the earth tremble, and none had been successful. He had called on the goddess for victory, and it had been denied him. And with that, he once again was made mortal. He faced that man in single combat, and had fallen again. And he had paid the price._

Why is it that humanity is always victorious? For all their flaws and ignorance, they have the audacity to fight with Gods, and they always end up on top. Yazoo knew now there was more to learn from these people then could be achieve from merely killing them. They may not be as strong as him, but they knew courage and love and bravery and honour. All these Gods, the grey man and the poet and the puny figure that had proved victorious, they were all created by humans. Humans had taken what it means to be a deity and created monsters in its image. And the monsters had been successful. They had taken the power of those Gods and ascended to new levels. This was Yazoo's legacy.

He put out his hand, and the door dissolved into shadows before him. He walked out, and to his great surprise found his motorbike, in perfect condition, sitting right outside. He mounted it and revved, and was surprised again not by rapid movement, but by a foul gas that clogged his lungs. He tried to resist, but fell into the clutches of deep sleep.

* * *

><p>A million miles away, Yazoo awakened. He realised he had not been dreaming. He was in a cell, in some dark cellar. The walls around him were grey; rot had spread between the cracks in the stones. He looked at the rusted bars in front of him, then around the cell. LOVELESS was sitting on a plain wooden table in the corner. He picked it up, then walked straight through the bars into the cell corridor. They reformed from shadows behind him, as he walked up a narrow set of stone stairs that led toward a faint source of light. However, they ended abruptly in a thick wooden door. Yazoo walked through the door, and found himself at the bottom of another much lighter set of stairs. These ones looked like dark marble; they were obviously well-polished from the way they gleamed. They led up to what looked like the ground floor of a large building, all the walls were carved from white marble, and massive circular skylights in the roof let an abundance of light in. There were no walls, only pillars to support the white marble roof. Looking to his right, Yazoo saw a figure dressed in plain grey linen. His face was obscured, but he turned to look at Yazoo. He then turned and disappeared through an archway at the end of the hall. Yazoo followed, leaping rather than walking across the colossal hall. He noticed more than once his shadow was out of line with his body, it moved almost independently, once or twice he could've sworn he had more than one. He passed through the arch and arrived in a far smaller, round room. The only object was a chair, carved entirely out of black granite, like a throne. There was a man sitting in the throne, looking deep in thought. He stood as Yazoo walked toward him, and his eyelids flickered open to reveal a pair of blood red eyes. He was indeed a most impressive man. His hair was a dark greyblue colour, it was hard to tell, it seemed to change as he walked under the light. He was dressed in a black shirt, with a high collar and a grey vest on top. He looked the perfect warrior, and as he walked toward Yazoo, swords materialized around him, forming a circle of assorted battle swords which rotated around him.

With a gesture of his hand, the swords flew at Yazoo. Trails of blue energy followed them, but Yazoo dodged into the shadows and avoided them easily. However, they were backed up by the man himself, who erupted out of nowhere and engaged Yazoo with his intricate broadsword. Not for the first time, Yazoo cursed his short gunblades, but nonetheless drew both his Velvet Nightmares instantaneously to meet the blow. Impulsively, he leapt through a skylight and onto the roof of the structure. He had a second to gaze out at the awesome view around him before he was forced to parry another blow from the broadsword. The dark man had followed, and they now fought around the edge of the circular room. There was very little room for error, and more than once Yazoo found himself with nothing under one foot, forced to spin behind the dark man in order to regain his footing. The battle went on, Yazoo never getting a chance to fire but never giving the dark man a chance to catch his breath. Yazoo looked down, and passed through the roof, appearing as shadow back on the floor. He heard a gasp behind him, and turned to see the man covered in grey linen. He looked like a priest, but no sooner had this thought occurred to him he was struck from behind by the dark man. Lapses in concentration cost pain. Spinning backwards, Yazoo leapt again, this time at the black marble throne. He stood on the seat, awaiting the advance of the dark man. And the dark man came charging, broadsword aimed right at Yazoo, who at the last moment dodged, not by leaping, but by passing backward through the chair. The dark man leapt, expecting Yazoo to do the same, but instead received four crippling shots to the gut from Yazoo's Velvet Nightmares. He went reeling backwards, but soon regained his composure. Yazoo leapt back through the throne at him, slashing in close with his gunblades, but every slash was parried. It was no good fighting a broadsword with short gunblades. He leapt up again, passing through the white marble roof line, and was again engaged by the dark man, who had run up a pillar right next to him. It was ridiculously strenuous, parry after parry after parry, but neither man showed signs of weakness. The red eyes flashed as he slashed, time and time again, and Yazoo was forced to push back constantly. All that was required was one lapse of concentration from either man and the battle was over. But it never came. Yazoo looked down and passed through the marble, giving him a moment to regroup as the dark man leapt off the roof and landed silently on the floor in front of him.

'No weapons' said the dark man.

Yazoo understood. He sheathed his Velvet Nightmares as the man tossed aside his broadsword. The dark man ran at Yazoo, aiming a kick from the left then a punch from the right. Yazoo blocked them both with the classic stance, arms up in front, elbows and fists joined. He then leapt forward behind the dark man and aimed a quick kick at the back of his head. The dark man span and caught his foot, then still spinning to gain motion released Yazoo right at the marble throne. Yazoo passed through it with ease, then leapt around it and aimed a punch at the dark man. He blocked, then launched himself at Yazoo. But Yazoo was ready. Yazoo caught both his hand then flipped the dark man backwards over his head toward one of the pillars. The crash was resounding. The pillar fell out of place and the roof trembled. But before he could celebrate, he was engaged by the priest. Yazoo wasn't even sure how he could see, but the fireballs the priest was shooting were coming from every direction. Yazoo dodged through the shadows while unsheathing a Velvet Nightmare, then erupted out of the shadows right in front of the priest. For one second, he stood directly in front of the priest, aiming down his gun at the grey hood. He fired, and the priest crumpled.

There was silence. It was bliss. Yazoo took the throne, just for a second, and could imagine himself as a God. He was a master of close combat in with those deadly Velvet Nightmares, and he had never missed a shot when given the chance. He gazed down at his Velvet Nightmares lovingly. Who wouldn't want a weapon that was a gun and a blade all in one, albeit only a short one. He suddenly remembered LOVELESS, and there it was, sitting right on his lap. These shadows were useful.

'_Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
>Nothing shall forestall my return<br>To become the dew that quenches the land  
>To spare the sands, the seas, the skies<br>I offer thee this silent sacrifice'_

The words seemed to fit the moment perfectly. There was nothing more for him here. He walked over to the fallen pillar and inspected the body of the dark man. He seemed to still be alive, and Yazoo claimed his blade. He strapped it over his shoulder. Now he felt the true warrior, two Velvet Nightmares and a Broadsword, he was unstoppable. He left the circular room and began the long journey across the hall toward what appeared to be the front door.

It was only as he walked that he noticed the true beauty of the place. The pillars were twined with roses which grew from the amazingly well-kept garden around the building. There were flowers of every colour, pale blue and bright yellow alike, and the trees were alive with birds and small animals. There were wide plains of lush green grass that stretched as far as the eye could see, the odd fountain here of there, shooting crystal clear water that sparkled in the light. He reached the door, and felt almost…a sadness, almost like he didn't want to leave. He remembered he didn't have his motorbike, and was all of a sudden overcome by a strange temptation to not leave the place. He took a last look around, and saw, through the bushes and flowers outside, a face…

'Hey! I saw you fight! You were really awesome!'

She leapt out of the bushes, and Yazoo was struck by yet another strange emotion. She was beautiful. Her red/pink hair glinted in the sun, she was skinny and she had large blue eyes. Her yellow frock was dirty, stained green from the grass and brown from the dirt, but it seemed to suit her perfectly. Her long hair was tied back with a sky blue ribbon. Her eyes looked older than she appeared.

'Who are you?' asked Yazoo

'I'm Erika. I live here, in the garden. Zanier takes care of me'

Yazoo was immediately struck by an immense wave of guilt. Why oh why had he been so quick to fight?

'Zanier…?' he asked, trying to sound aloof.

'He's the guy in the grey robes. He's actually really nice' laughed Erika.

She had a bubbly, blossoming voice, it sounded almost like a birdsong…

'Oh…I am sorry about him…' murmured Yazoo.

She started laughing. It was most peculiar.

'Don't worry about them. They get really bored. They'll be up and about again by tomorrow' chuckled Erika.

Yazoo felt a funny wave of relief. Really, what were these feelings…

'Maybe you can help me…' began Yazoo, 'I'm looking for my motorbike, you haven't seen it have you? Big green thing, those two probably took it somewhere…'

'Ooooh, I was wondering where that came from' bubbled Erika, 'It's right out the front.'

Yazoo took a moment to contemplate his feelings. He certainly didn't want to kill this girl. Maybe this was the beginning of his honour, having this new respect for humans. She was, after all, very pretty…

'I'm something of an…adventurer' he yawned, 'don't suppose you'd like to accompany me, just for a while?'

It was the strangest sensation. His fingers crossed behind his back of their own accord.

'Sure, I'd love to' she said happily, 'it's not exactly fun around here!'

'Well, my ride is just outside…'

They walked out the great glass doors together. Sure enough, his motorbike was just out the front, leaning against a tree.

'One question…What's that poem you were reading?' Erika asked

Yazoo reached into the shadows and took out LOVELESS.

'How do you do that?' she asked, awe-struck.

'You ask many questions, you know that' Yazoo scolded.

He immediately felt sick with himself.

'You don't get to be as clever as I am without asking lots of questions' she answered cheekily.

'The poem is called LOVELESS. It was given to me by a…poet. As for the shadows, I'm not entirely sure how I do it, but it's quite useful, wouldn't you agree?'

But Erika wasn't listening. She had already run over to the bike and jumped on. She was bouncing up and down on the seat. Yazoo almost smiled. For a young woman, she certainly acted like a kid. But he could see, in her eyes, there was something wrong…

'Well, let's go then…' he mumbled to himself.

Erika slid back and he mounted the bike. He revved, and felt her arms around his waist. Humans…

He sped off, it would've been silent but for Erika's playful screams…

* * *

><p>Kadaj and Loz were already bored. They'd been going along this same road for miles now. In the distance, they saw a small village. They looked at each other, and the same thought subliminally cross their minds. Then leant over their handlebars, racing each other to see who could get there first. Kadaj's hair whipped back in the wind as he unsheathed Souba; it glinted in the light behind him. They roared into the town, throwing back villagers as they skidded to an abrupt halt. All around them, there were people. Boring, useless people yakking away about nothing much while life passed them by.<p>

'Irasshaimase!*' Kadaj roared.

The townspeople stopped as one and looked around to see Kadaj and Loz leaping into the air. Kadaj shot fireballs into the thatched-roof houses, which ignited viciously, spitting sparks into the crowd, who were running and screaming their stupid lungs out. A few of them had caught fire. They rolled around on the ground sobbing, being trampled again and again. Kadaj and Loz leapt down and joined the fray. Kadaj hacked and slashed while Loz punched and kicked. The people fell like crops before a blizzard, was there not one worthy soldier in this entire town?

No sooner had Kadaj said this, a desperate man charged him from behind with a pitchfork. Kadaj spun around and sliced him completely in half with Souba.

'Low' he laughed, 'so low…attack a man while his back's turned'

All of a sudden, Kadaj heard a rumble from above. He looked up, and above the flames roaring from the burning houses he saw some kind of flying machine. It was a strange looking thing, it had the balloon of a hot-air balloon but it had the propellers of a plane.

'Loz! Up there!'

Loz stopped beating people for just long enough to look up and see a shot coming straight at him. He dodged to the left, and all of a sudden, the sky was full of bullets. There was a man hanging from the flying machine, a man with a gun on his arm, and it was firing seemingly of its own accord. Kadaj leapt, and Loz leapt, they met in midair. Loz gave Kadaj a tremendous boost, and he went soaring up toward the flying machine. He now saw a number of people inside, all of whom looked ready for a fight. He landed on a rung and slashed as the man with a gun on his arm, who parried, but snapped the rope trying to swing backwards. He was a large man, and he fell fast. Kadaj hurried up the rope ladder and slashed open the door. He leapt up into the main cavern, and was immediately set upon by three attackers. There was a blonde male with a sword as wide as a house, hacking and slashing as fast as Souba could parry. There was a tall female with dark hair, kicking and punching faster than he could block, and there was a smaller female, with a massive Shruikan*, stabbing and…Kadaj turned and blasted the glass windscreen off with fire from his hand. He leapt out, rationing his fall between several half-leaps so he landed softly on the ground. Loz ran toward him, and looking up, Kadaj could see the flying machine descending. A figure had jumped out of it, he appeared to be flying, his red cape issuing out behind him like a thick trail of blood. He had a gun in his hand, and began firing at Kadaj and Loz. Loz leapt into the air and aimed a punch, but the man dodged and shot Loz close range. Kadaj noted the gun was a three-fire as Loz fell to the ground with an almighty crash. The man landed, and Kadaj attacked with Souba. The man sidestepped, and aimed a kick at Kadaj's head, which was dodged. Kadaj leapt over to Loz, grabbed his body, and did a colossal leap all the way back into town. The entire place was alight now, there were no survivors. He pulled Loz's body onto his motorbike and with an almighty punch, woke Loz up. The sped off, just as the hovercraft landed. Looking back, Kadaj saw the blond man on a bike similar to their own, but black and yellow. He was hard in pursuit.

'Well, that didn't exactly go as planned…' said Kadaj.

The blonde man was catching up, when all of a sudden, he fell. His bike went spinning into a fence. Kadaj couldn't see exactly what made him fall, but he wasn't exactly ungrateful. They sped off, leaving the blonde man lying on the road in a dust storm.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Japanese Footnotes:<em>**

Irasshaimase! - A Japanese war cry, the dictionary meaning of it is 'welcome', but it's less literally read as 'Welcome to the grave!' or 'Welcome to the fight!'

Shruikan - A Japanese ninja star ;D we've all seen em...Should make it obvious who that character is^

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, thanks for having me along for anothe chapter my faithful readers and reviewers, I'd really just like to thank you few out there who are troubling with regular reviews, it literally is what keep me writing, you guys are far too kind but ;D<em>**

**_If I may ask one small favour, plz tell others about this text if you enjoy it ;D my small band of regular readers could always do with a few extra..._**

**_I am, yours until we meet again ;D  
><em>**


	6. Everything Fades

**_'nother big chapter guys, hope this one asks as many questions as it answers ;D_**

**_Japanese footnotes follow*, also, I've taken the time to respond to some reviews, seeing as you guys are so kind in keeping 'em up ;D_**

* * *

><p>'Look at the sunset…'<p>

Smoke on the horizon. Yazoo and Erika stood on top of a mountain, surveying the smoky horizon in front of them. The normally beautiful yellow, red, purple and orange hues had been taken over by a thick grey smokescreen. There was fire in the valley below them, visible from even this long distance, tearing across the plains of dry grass and old crops. Consuming the forests and towns alike. It spread like a virus, seeking only to destroy, to consume the life of everything around it. Yazoo could see the people who ran, and the people who stayed. The people who fought, and the people who ran. The fire consumed all. This was no small fire, this was out of control.

'How could this happen?' asked Erika, 'those people were peaceful…'

It seemed unreal, so much death, happening right before their eyes. The trees around them were trembling slightly, like they could sense the fire below. They were transfixed by the people falling, one by one, thousand by thousand, it made no difference. They could hear slight echoes of screams, like whispers before God. This could not have happened naturally. The night was cold; Yazoo could see Erika shivering through her thin dress. It must've been Kadaj and Loz.

Kadaj and Loz. They were the same as him, and yet they were so different. This was not the way to find mother, no matter what some grey man said. So many people, useless as they were, sacrificed for no reason. They simply ceased to exist. Screams before the never-ending night. The honour, the glory…all of it was gone now. Killing innocents…destroyed the point of everything. These people, they idolized others. They idolized themselves, and left the poor ones behind. They existed, to be nothing. And here they all were, dying together. It was absolution, and yet, it was madness. For every town the fire reached, more people could be seen, fleeing, flighting, burning. The view was spectacular. There was nothing but land as far as the eye could see in every direction. But it was land no longer.

He looked around at Erika, and saw that she was crying. He saw the flames reflected in her eyes, even from so far away, and saw how she was terrified and yet mesmerized simultaneously. He took her hand, and they turned away. Yazoo turned away from the chaos, the death, the horror that Kadaj and Loz had no doubt caused. He took LOVELESS from the shadows, and read a passage.

_There is no hate, only joy  
>For you are beloved by the goddess<br>Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul_  
><em>Pride is lost<em>  
><em>Wings stripped away, the end is nigh<em>

_Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded_  
><em>His life is saved, however<em>  
><em>By a woman of the opposing nation<em>

_He begins a life of seclusion with her_  
><em>Which seems to hold the promise of eternal bliss<em>

_But as happiness grows, so does guilt_  
><em>Of not fulfilling the oath to his friends<em>

'A woman of the opposing nation…' whispered Erika.

Yes, there was power in these words. The Goddess, healer of worlds…These people were not forsaken. They were not dead. They were being healed. And yet, there was no pride in the deed. Kadaj and Loz had overstepped the line between honour and slaughter. The prisoner had escaped, but with the guilt of abandoning his brothers on his shoulders…Yazoo looked down at Erika, and saw not the young child she had been acting as ever since they had met. He saw the young woman, full of remorse and wonder, all at the same time, amongst a thousand other emotions.

They stared into each other's eyes for an eternity. Yazoo saw an ocean of blue, emotions and thought passing like waves. Humans were such complex beings. He was his own grey eyes reflected hers, like a grey sky over a blue ocean. The raging fire underneath them was washed away by the clouds and the sea and the ice and the darkness. Yazoo could suddenly comprehend why humans appreciated the company of others, and why they always flourished so much more when they were around others.

'I'll take the quiet you' he smiled.

It was a furious conflict between his heart and his mind. His mind was full of the grey man, telling him such feelings were feeble illusions of diseased human minds, created by the society in which they lived, that they required another in order to flourish, in order to express themselves, in order to be accepted. True strength came from within; others were just obstacles to be overcome in the eternal struggle to find victory within oneself. And yet, as he stared into those eyes, he could not believe it. This was no obstacle, this was a complexity of emotion and thought, she had as much right to life as he did, and victory was not the sole purpose of life.

Upon thinking this, his head erupted into pain. It was as though he was in the fire below, shrieking and screaming and begging for release. The grey man was standing in front of him, immune to the fire, with his hand outstretched.

'Sephiroth. Forget all pain. Mother will erase pain. Help me find her. I will be resurrected, and everything that is shall perish. Good and evil will be no more. Honour and slaughter will become the same thing. All will be grey, just as I. You cannot deny me. You are me. Humans are all that is deceit. They lie, and manipulate, and think only for themselves…'

'No…' gasped Yazoo.

Yazoo forced his eyes open. Two endlessly deep wintry grey eyes stared right back into his. He started, and realized Sephiroth was standing right over him. He truly was a God, white hair streaming out behind him, grey coat belted over his white chest, and grey eyes that pierced Yazoo's very soul.

'You cannot deny me…' he laughed.

Yazoo leapt backwards. He drew his newly-acquired broadsword and brought it to parry Masamune at the speed of light. The two men were so close their noses were almost touching. Sparks flew from the blades as both men fought to force the other back, then they both leapt. The sky was dark now, but unnaturally so. Yazoo slashed at Sephiroth, but was parried faster than he could blink, and forced back. Sephiroth was still for just a second as a white wing erupted from his back.

'Fly'

The both leapt again, as thought gravity was non-existent. They were in the clouds now, wind and rain whipped about Yazoo. Sephiroth would ambush him out of nowhere every few seconds, and Yazoo was hard-put to keep parrying. He seemed to be invisible, striking as one with the howling wind and cold. He blended perfectly with the dark clouds, only the hints of shadow and white hair gave him away. Suddenly, he came down from above. Yazoo tried to parry, but Masamune cleaved the broadsword in half. There was nothing to stop Masamune slicing deep through his left arm. Yazoo fell, flecks of his blood flying through the air. He landed with a sickening crunch on the ground, a crunch that would've killed any other man. But he managed to rise unsteadily to his knees.

Erika came running over to him. 'Are you ok? You're bleeding…here, let me help…'

She took a furoshiki* from her pocket and wrapped his arm tightly around the cut. It was light blue, intricately pattered with various shades of grey and white. It was stained red within seconds. Yazoo felt drained, he could see his hands were paler even than usual.

'Talk to me. What happened? Are you hurt anywhere else-'

She was interrupted mid-sentence by a blast of wind that took her from her feet, sending her spiralling toward the cliff face. Yazoo saw her turn, look down, and watch the fire. He looked to his left, slowly and agonizingly, and saw Sephiroth walking toward her.

'No!' he gasped.

He rose to his feet unsteadily, and drew a Velvet Nightmare. Sephiroth didn't turn round. He seemed solely focused on Erika. Yazoo shot, right at Sephiroth's head. At the last moment, Sephiroth dissolved into shadows. The shot went clear through him, whizzing by Erika's head, barely nicking her ear. He saw her gasp in pain, holding her hand up to stop the trickle of blood issuing from the top of her ear.

'Too slow' mused Sephiroth, his voice coming from behind Yazoo.

There was no way of defending himself, Yazoo was absolutely pummelled into the ground by Masamune. He felt his body disintegrate as he thudded dully into the ground, tasted the blood in his mouth, registered only dimly that he was still alive. And yet, he still had fire. He couldn't die now. He looked up, and once again saw Sephiroth behind Erika; half shadow, half man. Yazoo saw him whisper into Erika's ear, saw her look at the fire again. She was no longer crying, and there was no fear in her gaze. She was staring at the fire, almost longingly.

'The gift of the Goddess…' she whispered.

Yazoo knew then that something terrible was about to happen. Erika had never heard those words, that part of the poem. There was something unnatural about the way she was staring at the fire below now. Yazoo could see it in her eyes, there was certainly no fear, no sadness. Sephiroth was standing motionless behind her. As Yazoo watched, Sephiroth raised his hand, and the fire intensified twofold. It now raged toward them, the flames greedily licking the base of the mountain on which they were standing. It was terrifying. Before it had been out of control, now it was hell. Yazoo was on the ground, barely alive, and yet, he could still feel the heat. Sephiroth suddenly looked over at him, and he saw no more.

He forced his eyes open. Sephiroth was standing over him once again. He was looking at him was disdain, like he was some kind of son that had failed.

'How much longer before you realize, Yazoo?' he asked quietly.

'You…are…a monster…' whimpered Yazoo

'Yes. Yes I am. Some have called me the devil. But you know what the devil is, Sephiroth?' teased Sephiroth.

'I…am…not…you!' roared Yazoo.

'Yes, you are. You are me, as I am you. But let me ask again. Do you know what the Devil is? The devil is clever. The devil is cunning. The devil thinks things through. The devil weighs up every option, and chooses the one which will suit him best. The devil manipulates those around him. The devil knows humans are the greatest weapon in existence. He uses them to achieve his ends, rather than simply destroying all. Destroying all would be such a quick death. Humans destroy each other, Yazoo. They hate, and they backstab, they sell their souls to the lowest bidder. You are so much more than them.'

'You…lie…' Yazoo gasped.

'You'll believe me one day. Do you know how you, how I, came to be?

There was silence.

'I was created by humans, Yazoo. I was created with the sole purpose of destroying all enemies. I am the result of countless other experiments. I am nothing more than a genetic fallout, comprised of every evil thing in existence. But, I happen to have a little something special. Many years ago, this planet was attacked by a force far greater than any of the puny disasters you've ever seen. The heart of the disaster was alive. It was catalogues and extrapolated, and it now resides in us. It is this which you seek, Yazoo. And you will find it. Now, up!'

Sephiroth ran his hand along Yazoo's shattered frame, and shadows came from the air and rose from the ground. They repaired his from, although there was certainly now a darker shade that hadn't existed before.

'You are me. I will not have sloppiness. Draw your weapons!' he commanded.

Yazoo picked up his first Velvet Nightmare, and unsheathed the other. He held them at the ready, standing firm before Masamune, which had suddenly reappeared in Sephiroth's hands.

'Fire!' he ordered

Yazoo's fingers moved of their own accord. He was inexplicably angry, and the anger served to fuel his speed and accuracy. Masamune moved like a streak of lightning. It was such a thin sword, yet every shot was easily deflected.

'Far too slow…' he surmised.

Something inside Yazoo snapped. He rushed Sephiroth, both Velvet Nightmares flailing in every direction. Sephiroth sidestepped, parried, and sent Yazoo reeling back in the direction he had come.

'Now tell me you aren't the devil' smiled Sephiroth.

No sooner had these words been said, shadows rallied around Yazoo. They captured him, in mid-air, trapped and unable to move. He struggled as hard as he could, but the shadows just bit harder. Sephiroth himself dissolved back into shadow, and all of a sudden, Yazoo became re-aware of Erika, standing right on the very edge of the cliff face. As he watched, she turned. Yazoo almost saw a slight shadow outline as she turned, and she looked right into his eyes. They were no longer the bright blue eyes he remembered, they were dark grey and wintry, almost like-

Yazoo fell to the ground. Sephiroth stood on the cliff face. He felt nothing but blind rage, and he raised his Velvet Nightmare and shot before he even knew what he was doing. Sephiroth flickered, Yazoo blinked, and all of a sudden it was Bianca kneeling on the cliff's edge.

'YOU DID THIS!' she shrieked.

Yazoo saw himself shooting again without even registering what he was doing. Bianca fell to the ground, and in her place lay Kazeko, the spy mercenary who had attacked them in the cave. She deserved no mercy. Yazoo fired again.

For a few seconds, all he saw was red fury. He blinked, and saw Erika staggering in front of him. Three bring red holes in her stomach were leaking blood onto her yellow frock. She tried to speak, but only blood issued from her mouth, forming grotesque bubbles as she tried to breath. Yazoo ran toward her, but she held up her hand, gesturing him to stop. He could only watch on in horror and she threw herself off the cliff. He flew forward, stopping just short of the cliff edge. He looked around desperately, but she was nowhere to be seen. Floating exactly above where she had fallen was Sephiroth, white wing hovering lightly over the greedy flames below.

'As the sunlight fails, I watch this world slip away…'

Yazoo remembered raising his Velvet Nightmare again, but before he could shoot, Sephiroth had raised his hand, and he had been sent reeling backwards.

'Deny me now'.

* * *

><p>Kadaj and Loz had rode all through the night. These people were so infuriating. They could stand there wasting their lives away with small talk about nothing much and yet as soon as you showed them how miserable their lives were, they fought back. Someone came and bailed them out.<p>

'You know who those guys were?' asked Loz, 'they looked pretty hardcore…'

'I've seen the blonde one somewhere before…' said Kadaj.

'I was just thinking the same thing…' wondered Loz, 'but where?'

Kadaj pushed back into his memory, trying to recall where he had seen the blonde soldier. He was rewarded by an intense stabbing sensation, right in his midriff, and a fleeting image of Masamune sticking out of himself. He subconsciously rubbed his midriff, wondering what on earth all these memories were…

'Hey, look sharp' said Loz.

They were heading towards the city. Massive grey buildings loomed out of nowhere, and though it was very early morning, the buzz of people and life had already begun for the day. On the outskirts of the city, Kadaj could see the ruined Shinra Building. It looked far more overgrown from the outside.

'We must've done a full circle in the dark' chuckled Loz.

'I think we need to lie low for a while. These people are probably already on the lookout for troublemakers. It's not like we haven't already destroyed every village for miles…' mused Kadaj.

'I could do with a bite to eat…' said Loz hopefully.

It was a funny feeling, being hungry. It was the same as being tired, or exhausted. It just didn't feel natural…

'We'll find something' agreed Kadaj.

The city itself was far bigger than it looked from a distance. The thin roads were packed with people and cars going about their business. Kadaj and Loz struggled to make their way through the alleyways on their motorbikes, more than once they had to stop suddenly as a child or small animal jumped in their way. There was definitely a feel of life here; it was different to the small towns they had been so easily decimating up until now.

'Look, a market!' said Loz happily, 'I was about to start eating my-'

'Must you be so childish?' interrupted Kadaj.

'I'm sorry. All these children around here. I forgot myself' said Loz sheepishly.

'We are Gods' said Kadaj, 'these people are just people'.

'People who have food' laughed Loz, 'look!'

Indeed, the street stalls around them were littered with every different type of food. There was sweets, fruits, vegetables, fish, other assorted meats, breads, flavoured drinks, even a few foods they had never seen.

'Let's go in there, avoid the crowd…' said Loz, gesturing at a small bar at the end of the street.

The bar was of ancient design, with wooden panels for doors and glass windows that seemed to hold themselves in. The roof was ornately hand carved out of some dark wood, and there was a small garden out the front, with some sickly smelling weed growing wild. It had a homely feel and as they entered it definitely felt like somewhere you could lose yourself for a few hours. The bar itself was empty, save for a small girl sitting on a pink chair by the front door playing with her teddy and a haggard-looking man sitting in front of a small pile of empty shot glasses. They both took seats at the bar, staring at the man, who was now downing what looked like his eighth shot of some dark red liqueur.

'Can I get you guys something?' asked a voice from under the counter.

The barmaid stood up suddenly, and Kadaj and Loz were surprised to see a young, pretty blonde-haired woman.

'Food? Drink? Better have some quick before this poor soul drinks me dry!' she said playfully.

'Who is that?' asked Kadaj, gesturing at the man next to him, as he downed yet another shot.

'I think he said his name is Kunsel. He's always in here. He drinks and drinks and drinks. God knows where he puts it all…' she replied.

'Could I have a large ramen* and a sake*?' asked Loz.

'You surely could' smiled the barmaid, 'and for you handsome?'

It took Kadaj a few moments to register she was talking to him. He was still staring at the man next to him. He seemed to be taking a breather, he hadn't drunk another shot yet and he was sitting admirably still, but for the occasional drunk shudder.

'Whatever he's having' he said dumbly.

'I'll be right back!' called the barmaid, ducking into the kitchen.

Kadaj and Loz took a few moments to look around the room. The floor was bare varnished wood, the walls were flat yellow/white and there were various scrolls hanging from the walls. The windows let a strong stream of light in from outside, casting reflections on the highly polished floor.

'Yeah, I'm Kunsel…' burst out the drunk man from beside them.

Kadaj and Loz both turned to see him looking around, wildly, like everyone was after him.

'What's wrong with you?' said Kadaj.

'Worked at Shinra. Tried to leave. Bad stuff, real bad stuff. Now I just keeps me self to me self and me drink' said the man rapidly.

'You worked at Shinra? What happened?' asked Kadaj.

'Shinra? What didn't happen. Don't think there was a good thing that ever happened there. If there was, the bad stuff squashed it. Squashed it flat. Kapeesh.'

The man took another shot.

'What happened to you?' Kadaj pressed.

'Had a friend. Name was Zack. He was a real SOLDIER, I was just a rookie. Best of friends, we was. Then, he went off after Sephiroth. Bunch of us got dispatched to take care of a 'threat' not long after. Turned out to be him. I watched him die. So I tried to leave the place. They didn't like that. Now, I just stay here, drinking me drinks.'

'What?' asked Kadaj incredulously.

'Two steaming ramens and two cold sakes!' announced the barmaid, coming out from the kitchen laden with bowls and mugs.

Loz began to eat rapidly, but Kadaj was still staring at the man, transfixed…

'You saw…Sephiroth?'

'All the time' said the man, taking another sip, 'he was a big shot, best there's ever been, some say. But he went wrong. He found something. Most of them went wrong sooner or later. It was about how they had been made. Funny, isnn'it? They put all that time and money into making unbeatable soldiers only to have cheated in the production stage with a few unethical scientists and all of a sudden you have the biggest biological screw-up since I don't know when. It was all hushed up of course. Why they wouldn't let me leave. 'Course, I found my own way out. Now, I just stay here, drinking me drinks'

Kadaj didn't even notice Loz had finished his ramen and had started on his own.

'Biological screw-up?' he asked.

'None of those fellas were quite right. I mean, how could you be. They were created, not born. They went from childhood to adulthood in the space of six months I tell you, six months! All of a sudden us human security monitors weren't needed anymore. Bunch of fancy superheroes running the joint. But most of them found out. Shinra got its comeuppance. Bet they wish they hadn't laid us all of now!' he finished with a gruff laugh.

Kadaj lapsed into thought for a few seconds.

'Bring Kunsel here another round' he said graciously.

'Well thankyou sir, thankyou very much!' roared Kunsel

The barmaid, who had been listening intently from just behind the kitchen door, bustled out with another bottle of the red liqueur.

'Hope you know what you're getting into mate…' she said, laughed nervously.

She poured them both two shots, and they drank. The liqueur was delicious; it was like every fruit combined with a little honey, just for that ever so bitter edge. It warmed him up inside, and he could see why this Kunsel man had chosen to spend all his time here…

'So, Kunsel…Did you ever find anything out about how Sephiroth was created?' asked Kadaj

Kunsel eyed him nervously.

'I'm not sure I'm at liberty to say…' he said, trying to hold an air of importance.

'I see…' said Kadaj menacingly.

He took his second shot and smashed the glass, making the barmaid jump and scream. He waved the broken glass nastily at Kunsel.

'Let me ask you again…What do you know about Sephiroth?'

Kunsel ducked behind a chair, avoiding a jab from Kadaj. Loz tried to grab him, but he dodged, and bolted out of the bar.

'You realise how much he owed me?' shrieked the barmaid.

Kadaj completely ignored her, following Kunsel out of the bar and into the street beyond. Loz took a second longer, looking at the child and her teddy. He didn't know why, but he bent down and took the teddy, leaving the child screaming and wailing. He slammed the door shut, and followed Kadaj off into the bustling crowd that was the city.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Japanese footnotes:<em>**

****Furoshiki - Basically a square piece of fabric with a-million-and-one uses ;D

Ramen - A Japanese noodle dish

Sake - Japanese rice beer/liqueur

**_My Response to your reviews:_**

****Janet: I used the rain at the start and end of chapter 1 because it symbolizes a new start, and purity, and sin being washed away. Its also just a really cool setting ;D

I have been told and am noting most of the things you've been saying and they hopefully haven't been appearing so much in later chapters ;D

Also, would like to make clear **This story makes use of quotes from other FF games which I do not own. All of these quotes are taken from games which I do own and are used purely because they tie in well with the story. If anyone is mad, I suggest you look at the 35k odd other FFVII stories on this site before you have a rage at me ;D**

Makorain: Dude, I'm so glad you're with me every step of the way. I actually hang out for your reviews, cuz if anyone can express themselves in one simple word, it's you ;D you did stun me that other week with your extremely in-depth interview however, and I was most flattered ;D

TF24 : The more I write, the more I'm reminded that I only know about all this because of you. I just wanted to say thanks in more than just words. This text is as much yours as it is mine ;D

**If I missed anyone who was keen to hear from me, abuse me in the reviews section and I'll be sure to include you next week ;D**

'Til we meet again,

BlissKaZE~


	7. Interventions

**_Sorry this chapter's been an age in coming, after that last chapter I really didn't know how to continue on, hopefully this chapter clears it all up ;D_**

**_*Japanese footnotes follow..._**

* * *

><p>Yazoo was still for an eternity. He saw, in his slumber, a vague outline, of an ever-changing stream, constantly taking a new shape and form, ear-splittingly noisy but refreshingly quiet at the same time. It was every colour in the rainbow, changing constantly, but it always had the same blue glow to it. It was like a never-ending rope, comprised of billions of fibres that danced in the light, moving freely but at the same time, all interwoven. It appeared to have a mind of its own, it appeared to be alive. It grew larger and smaller, it branched off weirdly, it almost seemed to be breathing. And yet, there was something definitely wrong about it. Shadows streaked through it, Yazoo saw faces flash by with them, leaving behind them trails of sickly, greenbrown death. The fibres that the shadows coursed along turned grey themselves, elapsing into shadows also. More than once, he thought he heard the great stream scream, as another wave of shadows coursed around it. There was life all around him, plants and animals and children, swarming around his plane of vision, glowing then fading as the shadows overcame them. All life existed, and yet it was made nothing. Face after face bustled across his line of sight, person after person, flitting in and out of reality as if they were mere reflections. And yet, they looked so real.

Yazoo reached out, and as he did so he realized he could move. He stood, slowly and carefully, realizing how immense the field of glowing light before him was as he did so. On impulse, he reached out, trying to touch the shimmering stream of life. However, it bent away from him as he got closer, and as he reached out, shadows flew from his palm, streaking through the shimmering fibres, spreading darkness and poison, eating away at the stream of life. Reflection after reflection fell as the shadows coursed through the stream, barely visible as a streak of dark light, but easy to notice by the damage it caused. Yazoo looked down at his hand to see it was glowing grey, as was the rest of him. He looked back up, and almost jumped to see Sephiroth right in front of him, the same glowing grey, the same slight transparency as the reflections behind him. Only Masamune, strapped to his back, gave him any kind of real bearing, the shining metal just as opaque and deadly-looking as ever it had been.

'What…is this place?' Yazoo asked softly.

'This;' Sephiroth said, indicating the shimmering mass behind him, 'is the Lifestream'.

'I don't want to see any more. All I want is mother. Where is she?'

'That…is a good question. But it is not the right one. Yazoo, why are you searching for mother?' pondered Sephiroth coolly.

A short silence followed.

'Because…She will tell me what to do…' said Yazoo quietly.

'Look up' commanded Sephiroth.

Yazoo looked up. Above the Lifestream, there were two colossal figures. They were completely unmoving, but they both radiated energy, and power, and awe. The one on the left was a woman, dressed entirely in silver and yellow battle armour, with pale blue wings and a shield that looked as if it was made of pure sapphire. She held a massive staff, tipped with a golden blade that flashed in the light that cloaked her. She wore a silver crown, which held her flowing blonde hair, and she had the most beautiful face, she reminded Yazoo of every beautiful thing he had ever seen, somehow all as one. However, it was the figure on the right that caught his eye most. She was cloaked with a purple/black light, and she contrasted absolutely with the golden goddess next to her. She had the appearance of a woman, but she looked somehow distorted and evil, without any of the light radiance that emanated from the other goddess. Instead, she had a purple tinge to her, and her eyes shined purple, almost artificially. Her wild blue hair flew out behind her, moving of its own accord, blowing in the non-existent breeze. She had no beautiful wings, instead there was some kind of weird pink growth issuing from behind her, also moving of its own accord, coiling its way around her body insidiously only to let go as it spiralled off into nonexistence, constantly regrowing and reforming behind her. She was not meant to be. She was repelling, and yet enticing at the same time. The plaque fixed to her head read JENOVA.

'That is mother. And we, we are monsters' said Sephiroth, breaking Yazoo out of his reverie.

'She is…fascinating' mumbled Yazoo.

'She exists still, in the world below. Not in her pure form, but in form enough. You have to find her. Then, I can return. We can ascend throughout the galaxy, ruling as is our place, with mother at our side'.

Silence followed again, Yazoo still staring up at the grotesque figure above him.

'But…you can already return? I saw you…' whispered Yazoo.

'I have long since departed. I was defeated, quite by chance, as Gods are. I can travel between the Lifestream and the world below, but only as shadow. But don't think that will stop me. I can guide you; I can help you restore me to full strength.'

'I…am not worthy' mused Yazoo, 'I am…polluted. I fought you for humanity.'

He knelt before Sephiroth, trembling.

'I see now my error. Forgive me, I beg you' he pled.

Sephiroth chuckled.

'You are the worthiest of them all Yazoo. They are nothing, but you are me. They contaminate all with their utter worthlessness, but I have cleansed you. In combat, you proved yourself worthy, and I have severed all ties you had to that world. Rise, and go forth. Release me, and rule the world. Find mother. It is your destiny'.

Yazoo looked up, and stood.

'We are those who are fit to rule. We shall bring them to their knees, tear their world down around them, destroy everything they treasure, and sail far beyond this world, using the technology they stole from us. Do as I say.'

Yazoo bowed respectfully, and felt himself awaken.

* * *

><p>Loz was lost. He realised within ten seconds of leaving the bar that he had no idea where Kadaj had gone. He looked around him and saw only people. Peddlers at their stalls, children playing in the side streets while their parents browsed around for a good buy. He took a left down one street, then another, stepping through many puddles as the children stared on at him, wondering what such a tough-looking man was doing with a teddy. Loz himself looked down at the teddy, wondering why on earth he was still holding it. It was an odd feeling, usually he would know by instinct which was Kadaj was, but his head was full of static. He pushed on, winding his way through side street after side street, following the rats as they made their trails through the puddles and pushing through children playing their games. There seemed to be an awful lot of sick children. On every corner, he would see two or three, just sitting, barely breathing while staring at the hideous scars on their arms and legs.<p>

He took a sharp right, then a left, then another right. He was getting deeper and deeper into the city; fewer and fewer people were passing him by as he sped past, still not knowing where he was going. He took another right, and found himself at a dead end. The static pounded in his ears as he walked down the narrow street, falling against the wall with exhaustion. He looked up, back in the direction he had come, and saw a figure walking toward him. He rubbed his eyes, and saw…Sephiroth. Sephiroth, walking toward him slowly and purposefully. Sephiroth, looking him straight in the eye with content as he lay on the cold stone floor. Sephiroth, kneeling down to speak to him.

'Hisashiburi*, Hirotsu*' said Sephiroth coolly.

'What…do…you…want?' panted Loz.

'Arm wrestle?' jeered Sephiroth.

Loz leapt up, arming his Dual Hound instantaneously and he swung at Sephiroth who dodged easily, swiping the teddy from his grasp.

'Teddy Bears, Hirotsu? Nice and intimidating…'

Loz aimed another punch at Sephiroth, who leapt up onto the roof of the building nearest, landing gracefully and noiselessly.

'I wonder what part of me secretly loves teddy bears…' Sephiroth pondered, as he pulled its head off.

Loz sobbed, trying to hide it.

'Don't cry, Hirotsu' said Sephiroth, scathingly.

'Meanie!' yelled Loz

Loz leapt up at Sephiroth, flailing with his Dual Hound as Sephiroth sidestepped and ducked.

'Why fight me? All I wanted was an arm wrestle…' teased Sephiroth.

Loz threw his entire weight at Sephiroth, but passed through the spot where Sephiroth had been as he evaporated into shadows. Sephiroth rematerialized right behind him as Loz flew into the ground.

'You have strength, Hirotsu. And you have anger. Why deny what you are?' asked Sephiroth.

Loz leapt from the building suddenly, landing swiftly on the ground and running through the city. He remembered Prototype-S from the combat simulator, and this was not an enemy he could beat. For all his strength, he was slightly scared of an enemy he couldn't defeat with raw power. He tried to make his way back to the marketplace, not noticing the children he was falling over or the puddles he was treading in. He never looked back for fear of those wintry grey eyes piercing his own again. But, it was a big city. He soon found himself lost again.

'Why do you run from me?' said Sephiroth from behind him.

Loz span round and aimed a strong clout at Sephiroth, but once again he was too slow. He swiped again, and again, but he could never make contact. It was like trying to punch the wind, Loz could see Sephiroth in front of him, but as soon as he moved in to punch Sephiroth dodged again, he knew every move.

'What are you doing, Hirotsu? You ran when you know you cannot escape. You fight when you know you cannot win. Then, you try to run again…'

Loz, angered by Sephiroth's arrogance, aimed a kick that would surely have hit, but Sephiroth again faded into shadows, reappearing to his left.

'Think about what you are doing, Hirotsu. You are fighting with your fists but not with your head'.

'What are you trying to say?' huffed Loz angrily

'You can do anything, Hirotsu. Yet you limit yourself, you waste all your energy before I've even started. Let me show you…'

Sephiroth drew Masamune as Loz closed in with his Dual Hound, only to be forced back by a slash he could barely parry. Sephiroth jumped, soaring through the wind on his one black wing, and Loz jumped after. But Sephiroth slashed, and sent him spiralling back down, landing on some roof with a sickening crunch.

'Use your head, Hirotsu. What are you afraid of?'

Loz rolled over, looking up and Sephiroth floating just above him, holding Masamune toward the sun, almost blinding him with its reflection.

'You are afraid of…pain?' surmised Sephiroth distantly.

Loz winced at the mere thought, summoning up all his energy for one final lunge. He leapt, but Sephiroth was so ready it seemed he was almost pre-meditating Loz's combat techniques. He dissipated and rematerialized, right underneath Loz as he jumped up, then pushed Masamune up between Loz's ribs, the screams of agony echoing across the quiet sky.

'Understand pain, Hirotsu. Allow it to empower you, and you will never have to run again'.

Loz howled as he struggled on the sword, trying to end the pain, closing his eyes as if he was dying, anything to stop the pain that arched through his entire body.

'Don't cry, Hirotsu…' said Sephiroth softly.

Loz's vision flashed red as he exploded with anger, overpowering the pain, replacing it with raw rage. As his anger grew, he felt less pain, and he felt immune, and empowered. Suddenly, he fell as Masamune was pulled from him, crumpling onto the hard roof, curling up, trying to recover.

'On your feet, Hirotsu' commanded Sephiroth from behind him.

Loz blinked once, then stood slowly, feeling no pain, even though he could feel his heart jolting, and the gap from the sword that had entered through his ribs and exited out his back. He roared, and charged Sephiroth once more, meeting Masamune with his Dual Hound, sparks and feathers flying with the force of the blow. There was no pain now; there was only rage, as Loz swiped at Sephiroth with redoubled effort. The fought, forward and back, along the rooftops, until Loz managed to back Sephiroth up to the edge. Masamune swung in from the left, but Loz blocked it, then knocked it away with a flick of his Dual Hound.

'Excellent, Hirotsu.'

Loz stood for a long time, slowly feeling the pain come back as his rage abated. Sephiroths eyes pierced his own, but there was nothing intimidating about his gaze anymore. It was about the battle, not the outcome, Loz understood that now. Battles are what make you stronger, the constant fight to be the best, not constantly crushing puny insects.

'This is the secret to your strength, Hirotsu. No longer do you fear pain. Pain empowers you. Pain shall show you the path to mother. Obliterate every opponent you face, but never forget the battle. One day, when I am returned to my true body, we shall obliterate this entire world. We shall spar again…' said Sephiroth.

'But…I don't know how…' admitted Loz.

'Stop running, Hirotsu. Think with your head. Pain will show you the way' said Sephiroth.

Loz made as if to interrupt, but Sephiroth held out his hand, fingers outstretched. Shadows issued from the palm of his hand, shooting across the air and entering the gaping wound between Loz's ribs. Loz felt instant recovery; the shadows joined with him and took the place of the flesh he had lost, closing the wound of their own accord, leaving it like it had never been touched.

'May your loyalty never waver again…' declared Sephiroth.

He nodded, then his wing folded around him, enveloping his entire body. It dissolved into shadows and feathers, leaving Loz on the rooftop, alone, staring in wonder t the place Sephiroth had just been occupying.

* * *

><p>Kadaj was hard put to keep track of Kunsel. The crafty beggar knew every side street, every corner, every obstacle and every place to get lose in the entire city. More than once, Kadaj thought he had lost him, only to see a flash of maroon or dusty brown hair in some distant street. Kadaj chased him through park and side street, marketplace and refuse dump, never quite losing his trail but never quite seeing him either. Kunsel knew something, of that Kadaj was sure, and every little thing helped them in their quest to find Mother. Kadaj sped up a little, following Kunsel further out and out of the city, as the scenery became darker and more foreboding. He saw Kunsel dash through a pair of wrought iron gates beyond, which led to a hill just on the outskirts of town, it looked like some kind of graveyard. Kadaj hadn't realized how long he'd been chasing Kunsel for, but light was fading fast, and as he leapt over the wrought iron gate he was suddenly brought to his senses by the old, twisted trees. They loomed evilly above him, reaching their dead branches toward the dark sky, as if there was still some hope of catching the energy the sun brings with the new day. But the new day was never to come for them, their life had been extinguished, and they now served only as homes to whatever is what with those glowing eyes that lived in the knots and roots. Kadaj proceeded with caution, wondering how he was ever going to see Kunsel in amongst all these gravestones, let alone with the rapidly fading light.<p>

Suddenly, he heard a scream from beyond, and leapt to the top of one of the gnarled trees for a better look. He saw Kunsel, in a small grove in the distance, trying to fend off four or five Shadow Creepers that appeared to have been summoned from somewhere beyond. Smiling, Kadaj held out his hand, sending forth shadows which became two more Shadow Creepers, and sending them at Kunsel. They were ugly brutes, with no discernable eyes or noses, but large mouths with razor-sharp teeth. They were dark grey/green in colour, then drifted in and out of shadows, but Kadaj had never seen another summon them before. He looked around, expecting to see Loz or Yazoo, but the graveyard appeared to be deserted apart from himself, Kunsel and the beasts, snarling viciously and leaping and Kunsel, who was only just managing to fend them off with nothing but his hands. Kadaj leapt down from the tree deftly, eager to join the fray.

It seemed only seconds before he was down in the grove, circling Kunsel behind the ravenous group of Shadow Creepers. Kunsel looked pathetic. Still half drunk, and with several chunks missing from his arms and legs he tried to stand, but was only able to manage a sort of weird kneel, his blood soaking the grass.

'What was it you didn't want to tell me about Sephiroth?' asked Kadaj nastily

'I'll not tell you anything! I'll die here tonight, knowing I had my honour, and my dreams, just like Zack would've wanted!'

Kadaj raised his hand, and the Shadow creepers pounced. They ripped and tore at Kunsel, and he howled with pain, reduced to a bloody mass on the ground. Kadaj raised his hand again, and the beasts withdrew obediently, each chewing down their own little shreds of flesh.

'Tell me what it is you know about Sephiroth!' demanded Kadaj, of the now sobbing, bloody mass on the ground.

'I'll tell you nothing!' roared Kunsel.

Kadaj withdrew the Shadow Creeps with a gesture of his hand, and bent over the bloody man as the shadows around them dissipated. He couldn't help but admire the useless man's bravery; it was almost worth not killing him…

'Allow me to intervene…' said a confident voice from behind them.

Kadaj turned, and saw Sephiroth. The God himself, Masamune at the ready, looking his entire glorious self from his long white hair to his dark black boots. His wintry eyes pierced the night, looking straight into Kadaj's, then into the eyes of the bloody man on the ground.

'Kunsel. I remember you. The scrawny little runt from the locker room, always looking for the next big break, the next upcoming talent to idolize. You remember what happened to Zack? You killed him, Kunsel. By your hand, he fell. You are a worse monster than anything you have seen tonight. But you are also a coward. You should be dead countless times over. Do you know why you're here tonight, Kunsel? Because tonight, right here and now, I will acquit you. I know your soul, Kunsel. I know everything you stole, everything you believed in, everything you ever wanted. I despise you. I could probably guess what it is you're so desperate to not tell about me, couldn't I? You never even made the real SOLDIER, Kunsel. What can you hide from me?' asked Sephiroth coldly.

Kunsel whimpered at the ground. Kadaj could see the fear in his eyes; this was a man who didn't want to die. But Sephiroth was right; his feigned bravery was but an act for how cowardly he was.

'Kunsel, Believe me when I tell you, this is your last chance. Be the hero. Survive' challenged Sephiroth.

'No…not Zack…there was nothing I could do…' whimpered Kunsel.

Sephiroth looked back at Kadaj, those wintry eyes piercing his very soul.

'We won't get anything out of him' he said softly.

'May I have the honour?' asked Kadaj eagerly.

Sephiroth smiled, moving aside so Kadaj could see the sobbing bloody mass on the ground. Kadaj looked at him, feeling hesitant for only a second as he drew Souba, looming over what was left of the man. For just a second, Kadaj looked into Kunsel's olive green eyes and saw…nothing. Kadaj swiped down, and the bloody mass sobbed no more.

Kadaj turned back around to Sephiroth, who was lazily lounging against a nearby tree.

'Why did you hesitate?' asked Sephiroth, abruptly.

'Because…he was defenceless. He was as good as dead anyway. You called him a traitor, but he was loyal…' Kadaj trailed off.

Sephiroth sighed. 'I thought you, most worthy of the three, would be the one to actually understand. People are weak, Kadaj. The weak are loyal because they have nothing else. The weak need protection, so they cling to others, like Kunsel clung to Zack, although Kunsel showed little hesitation when Shinra decided Zack was a rogue'.

'I…' started Kadaj, but Sephiroth cut him off.

'How many others have you killed, Kadaj? Is it honourable to kill them only if they are charging at you with a weapon? There is glory for the weak in death, Kadaj, truly you are the hero, the messiah, returning embittered souls back to the Lifestream where they can be one'.

'Death is a part of life' Kadaj went on, 'and for those insects with nothing in their lives, I am saving them in granting them an honourable death'.

The wintry eyes flashed from behind his white hair as Sephiroth smiled.

'Kadaj, you must find mother. Only through mother's cells can I return to a proper body and rule alongside you. Hirotsu and Yazoo will make their way back to you. But you are my chosen one. You shall host me as I take back what is ours, as the true gods of this world'.

'By my blade Souba, you have my word' swore Kadaj.

Kadaj looked at Sephiroth, and for a few seconds, saw himself. Sephiroth flickered, from Kadaj's blue/green eyes to his own wintry white ones, back and forth until the shadows took him, smiling, and he was no more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Japanese Footnotes<em>**

Hisashiburi - Long time, no see

Hirotsu - Because there's no 'L' or straight 'Z' sound in Japanese, Loz's name is regularly mispronounced during the movie if you care to watch it in Japanese. I like to imagine Sephiroth with his Japanese voice (cuz the english one in Advent Children is teribble XD) and hence, he can't pronounce Loz's name properly in my story XD

**_PLEASE take a moment to review I really am not sure where this is going and I'm not going to continue if no-one is reading..._**

Wishing a pleasant Kaze keeps you cool when you are warm ;D

**.BlissKaZE~ 3**


	8. Sorrow made you

_**This chapter is dedicated to Guest.**_

_**When I woke up this morning, and checked my spam email for the first time in a good few months, I saw my story had a new review, and it was pretty much the nicest thing I've ever read XD I'm sorry this chapter is 4 days late, but I hope you'll check back sometime to read this new chapter, I spent the entire day writing it, and it exists because of you :) I hope it's just as good as all the others!**_

* * *

><p>Two weeks later...<p>

Yazoo was sitting against the trunk of a glowing white tree, pale blue light filtering down on him as he polished his Velvet Nightmare lovingly. His collection of guns had grown over the last few weeks of raiding small towns and farmhouses. He was now the proud owner of a Vins Mousseux sniper rifle, in perfect condition, it was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship worthy only of the best marksman. He smiled slightly as he put down the Nightmare and picked up the rifle. He ran Kazeko's handkerchief up and down the already shining barrel, admiring it like it was his own work. Then he looked up, as if unable to gaze at the rifle for too long out of its sheer brilliance. He saw Loz, lifting piles of rocks, throwing them in the air then pounding them before they hit the ground. Yazoo watched him for a few moments, each rock exploding into fragments and fine powder as Loz swung his Dual Hound right into it. He noticed that Kadaj was nowhere to be seen, but then again, the dull light in this cavern made everything difficult to see. The Forgotten city, Kadaj had called it. More like the dying city. Yazoo remembered on entering the place how full of life it had seemed. There were red roses growing wildly, remarkable for such an environment, but only a week later they barely existed, clinging to life in the few places where real light flitted in from the cracks in the ceiling, their blood red petals were the only real source of colour in this otherwise colourless and dull cave. He stood silently, shouldering his rifle and walking over to one of the tiny crevasses. In amongst the glowy white trees he could see them, blood red petals arcing toward the faint stream of sunlight that emanated from above. He bent, carefully taking off his glove and picking one of the roses. The paleness of his skin seemed to compliment the vivid colour of the rose, and as a thorn pricked his finger, the blood that issued from it was exactly the same colour as the petals. He gazed at the rose, then at his bleeding hand, then straight up he heard a rustle from the trees above. He saw a blood red cloak billow out of nowhere and instantly pulled on his glove and readied his rifle. He took aim, shooting right at the center of the cloak, only to see it dodge as he flicked out the bullet casing. At once, a shower of shots came directly at him, forcing him to duck low, dropping the rifle and pulling out both Velvet Nightmares. He shot again and again, only to see the cloak dodge again and again, through the high branches effortlessly, as if weightless. Then he jumped, using the blade of the Nightmare to bludgeon the cape, only see see the face of Vincent Valentine duck under him and kick out, forcing him off the branch. Snarling, Yazoo spun around and fired three quick shots, only to see Valentine take one step to the left and avoid all three. Then Valentine shot once, and three bullets came at Yazoo, forcing him to leap back into the trees as cover. Yazoo smiled, leaping in and swiping at Valentine with his first Nightmare, then swiping from the other direction as Valentine moved to parry the first. Valentine cried out as Yazoo swiped his Nightmare across his face, knocking him off balance. The battle intensified. Vincent flew backwards, firing again and again at Yazoo, but Yazoo was better, shifting in and out of the shadows as he fired back at every opportunity. Then Vincent ran directly up the next tree, trying to make more space to fire. Yazoo smirked. This was his opportunity. He jumped down from the tree, grabbing the rifle, dodging every shot Valentine fired then turning and taking aim instantly, the sound of the shot echoing out all around the cave. Valentine staggered backwards, clutching his neck as Yazoo flicked out the case and fired again. Valentine's cape billowed out again, and he disappeared, only to re-appear right behind Yazoo, swiping with his fist. Yazoo's concentration was broken, he stumbled and fell as Vincent flew off behind him, moving through the treetops like a wraith. Dazed, Yazoo could do nothing but watch Vincent disappear into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Loz was uneasy. He'd heard distant gunfire, and both Yazoo and Kadaj were nowhere to be seen. He made a small circle of rocks, and with a flick of his hand, casted a small fire between them. Ever since his encounter with Sephiroth, he had found he could manipulate manipulate materia with little more than a thought, just like Kadaj did. Yet he had a curious affinity with fire. He sat still, watching the flames, silent until he heard footsteps coming from behind him. The footsteps were almost non-existent, more of a breath then a step. Then he heard a flutter, and instantly armed his Dual Hound, only to see Yazoo fall gracefully at his side.<p>

"We have to go" Yazoo murmured.

"Why? What happened?"

"Vincent."

Loz smiled grimly as silent understanding flowed between them. They were, after all, the same person.

"I'm right behind you!" he said with a grin.

Yazoo jumped, reappearing in the treetops, already running at top speed. Loz followed, sprinting along the ground, eyes peeled for a flash of red. Yazoo danced along the treetops, often directly above him, more than once he had to stop while Yazoo surveyed the surroundings. The cave seemed to go on forever, the forgotten city was only the very edge, Loz ran and ran over pale dirt and rocks, with little on the horizon except endless waves of the glowy white trees. Yazoo continued to stop occasionally, only to gaze around the horizon, Loz was slightly impressed at how he never lost his footing sprinting across the uneven branches, tree to tree. All of a sudden, Yazoo stopped. They must've been running for at least an hour, it was hard to tell underground, and harder still to tell when you never got tired. Loz saw Yazoo stop, crouch, and point at a small pillar of smoke rising from what seemed to be a small campfire. Yazoo readied his rifle and aimed down the scope. Loz stood, silently and motionlessly, watching Yazoo take aim at the fire. There he was, it was Vincent, huddled in his cloak, partially obscured by an odd rock formation behind him. Yazoo could make him out better from the treetops, adjusting his scope until he could see Valentine's head, his finger tightening on the trigger. He was considering taking the shot, when all of a sudden, he was Sephiroth. He flicked his white hair from his face as he pulled the trigger with satisfaction. The sound resounded around the cavern, and Valentine threw himself to the floor as the bullet passed his ear. Loz cursed as Yazoo flicked out the case. Valentine was on his feet in seconds, leaping back into the trees, Yazoo and Loz right behind him. Yazoo became one with the shadows as he flew forwards, catching one of Valentine's ankles and causing him to stumble. Valentine spun spectacularly, grabbing the nearest branch and flinging his whole body over to the next tree and Loz lunged at him and missed. Then he was running again, Yazoo flew off in pursuit as Loz staggered back to his feet and rejoined the chase. Valentine's legs were barely visible beneath his cape, fluttering beautifully in every direction as he ran, Yazoo found it difficult to keep up with him. Loz would appear in front of him from time to time, only to lunge at Valentine out of nowhere, only to hit the ground as Valentine dodged again and again. Yazoo remained in the shadows, trying to trick Valentine into thinking he'd given up the chase, as Loz hurtled in front of him once again. The cave truly did seem to go on forever, the three of them just kept running and running, every tree and bush and rock formation was a blur to them as they flew onwards toward that cape, the cape that had a mind of its own, the cape that reminded Yazoo of the roses, and the blood. Yazoo was forced to quicken his pace as the cape almost disappeared in front of him. The shadows were weighing him down, subduing his conscious mind, seducing him. He shook his head, and parted with them, continuing to run after Valentine, treetop to treetop, on his own two feet. But it was no good, Valentine was ridiculously fast, even after hours of running he showed no signs whatsoever of slowing. At that moment, Loz appeared out of the shadows behind him. Yazoo threw back his arms, and Loz took them, and Yazoo felt himself flying up through the air at a tremendous speed. All of a sudden he was above Valentine, he could see that long black hair streaming out behind him as he ran. As he looked up ahead, he saw something else. Light was issuing through an unusually large crevasse. Could there be another entrance? He landed directly in front of Valentine just as he thought this, swiping with his Velvet Nightmare before a normal person would've seen it in his hand, but Valentine was only briefly stunned. He parried with the metal bracers hidden up his flowing dark sleeves, held in place by leather straps and buckles. Yazoo flitted back into the shadows, appearing in front of Valentine again and again, each time trying to catch him off guard, but it was futile. Valentine jumped, hurtled into the sky, and out of the cave, Yazoo watched him fly out effortlessly as he waiting for Loz, who appeared behind him moment later, flinging him back into the sky. Valentine parried a few more blows mid-jump before landing softly and speeding off once again, this time above land. Yazoo stood, watching him trail off into the distance, wondering if he could pick him off with his rifle. He heard an engine revving behind him, and turned to see Loz speeding toward him on his motorbike. He smiled, jumped, and landed smoothly behind Loz on the bike, facing the opposite direction. They could easily outspeed him now. Loz drove mindlessly along the sandy ground, paying no heed to ditches or rocks, and before Yazoo had thought possible they were once again neck-and-neck with Valentine. Loz urged the motorbike forward, and Yazoo unsheathed his Velvet Nightmare once more. He took aim and fired at Valentine, who was sprinting along behind them, and moved his elbow up in front of his face to parry the blow. Yazoo fired again, and again, shot after shot was met by parry after parry. Valentine changed direction, running at breakneck speed vertically up a rock, and Yazoo fell effortlessly off the bike, continuing the chase on foot. Dust rose from their heels as they ran, on and on. Yazoo wondered what had happened to Loz and the motorbike as Valentine changed direction, again and again, trying to throw him off. Once Valentine jumped straight up, only to land behind Yazoo and run in the opposite direction. Yazoo wondered briefly, how many minute creatures were being disturbed by this chase. He blinked for a second, then saw Loz ride up a rock and fly off, colliding mid-jump with Valentine, Yazoo watched Loz jump off the bike and engage Valentine hand to hand. This was no ordinary man. Yazoo took his Nightmares and fired, pulling that intricately-carved trigger again and again, forcing Valentine to retreat back towards the edge of the landscape. It felt as if they had run to the edge of the world, there was nothing behind Valentine but a waterfall that fell forever. Loz moved in again, Dual Hound armed and ready to deliver the shock that had proved fatal to so many. Valentine watched him come, staying perfectly still, serene as he stood between life and death. Then he ducked under the blow, grabbing Loz by his forearm and swinging him over the edge. Yazoo watched as Loz's mouth opened with surprise, as he fell. He met Valentine's gaze for a few seconds. Then Valentine lent backwards, and fell gracefully after Loz.

* * *

><p>Yazoo stood at the edge of the waterfall, gazing down into the abyss below. It seemed a peaceful way to die, falling from the edge of existence, swallowed up by whatever was down there. He respected Valentine, for choosing to die like that. He took a nearby rock, weighed it in his hand, then threw it down, listening for a splash, but none came. He waited several moments, ears pricked for the slightest noise, but none came. He wondered how he was going to get back to Kadaj, he'd just crossed the entire continent...Loz must have left the motorbike back there somewhere, it would be in working condition. He waited a little longer, hearing only the wind that whipped his pale grey hair back and forth. Then he heard a scuffle. The slightest trip. It had come from beneath him. He dropped to the ground silently, pressing his ear against the soft dirt, and heard the very faintest footsteps. He looked over the waterfall again, but saw nothing except water pouring down into nothingness. The cliff face was mostly flat, it jutted out in a few places, but it looked too wet to climb. Valentine wasn't dead. But where did he go? There was a foothold, it would be a reach, but if he jumped...Yazoo jumped over the edge, but overcompensated. Rather than landing on the ledge, he barely grabbed it with one hand, and was forced to dip back into the shadows to get a foot up. He reached to his left, feeling under the stream of water for another foothold, but there was nothing. Nothing at all. He ran his hand along the cliff face, noticing that it disappeared under the waterfall. He smiled, becoming one with the shadows and walking along the cliff, only to find another cave hidden under the waterfall. He emerged from the wall of water completely dry, and took a look around. He was in a small tunnel, he had to bend slightly when he stood, it seemed to be lit by glowing light similar to the light in the Forgotten city. He followed the tunnel silently, curious as to what was making the warm blue light emanate, hopefully a large source of materia, ready for the taking. He came to a natural corner, poking his head out slightly to see a huge crystal formation, it radiated blue light, it felt as though the whole chamber was alight. The chamber itself was quite small, much of the surface seemed to be water. He saw Vincent, standing in front of the largest crystal, it seemed to have something fossilized inside it, but that was all he saw. Vincent turned, and fired instantly, the shots ricocheting around the corner, Yazoo only just ducked in time. He used the shadows, appearing and disappearing and Valentine continued to fire, drawing his own two Nightmares and firing back. Just as Yazoo retreated into the shadows, so too did Vincent retreat into his cloak, it seemed as though both of them were impervious to bullets. Suddenly Vincent flew forward, face to face with Yazoo, and simply stood. Yazoo saw the red in his eyes, just like his cloak, that same red, everywhere.<p>

"This is my cave."

Yazoo raised his gun and shot directly at the face of Vincent Valentine, but hit nothing. Valentine stepped forward, and punched Yazoo directly in the ribs, causing him to reel backwards in agony. As Yazoo opened his eyes, dazed, he noticed it was no hand that had punched him, but rather some kind of golden glove. He saw Valentine advancing, and he ducked back into the shadows, reappearing behind him. He dimly registered he was now holding a very long sword rather then his two Nightmares, but it seemed to make sense as he brought it down, just as Valentine raised both elbows, the metal clang resounding around the chamber. Yazoo was slightly deafened by the noise, still dazed by the punch, it was all he could do to parry Valentine's furious bludgeoning. He changed grips, slashing rather than stabbing, and swung back, smirking a little as he saw Valentine almost fail to parry on more than one occasion. He's tired. Yazoo used the hilt to swipe at Valentine, knocking him on the chin, sending him reeling backwards. Yazoo pushed his advantage, keeping Valentine as far from him as he could. He slashed from every angle, Valentine parried sloppily, and finally Yazoo hit flesh, slicing upwards through Valentine's side, making him cry out as blood issued from the wound. Yazoo marveled at the sword, the weight of it was absolutely perfect, it swung remarkably fast considering the length of it, the blade was a perfect curve, it had a sense of dread attached to it, it was definitely worthy of one such as him. Suddenly, with no warning whatsoever, Loz lunged up from the water behind him, landing right next to Valentine, breathing heavily as water poured off him. Yazoo heard the familiar click that was the Dual Hound arming, watched Loz turn and punch Valentine with all his might, and felt the electricity crackle as the entire room filled with blinding green light.

* * *

><p>Yazoo had to shield his eyes as Loz was thrown backwards, the green light seemed to be coming from an explosion, had the Dual Hound malfunctioned? Valentine emerged from the light, but no longer was he Valentine. His skin has gone grey, his features had become sharper, his fingers still radiated that green light from under his gloves as he snarled and flew at Yazoo. Yazoo shivered with fear as Valentine bared his canine teeth, swiping at him with his golden talon, the red eyes had become yellow. He swung his longsword again and again but failed to make contact, this animal Valentine was too fast, it could leap from wall to wall with ease. Yazoo fought backwards, around various crystal formations, back towards the water, where Loz was just regaining his feet. Showers of sparks filled the cavers every time his sword made contact with Valentine, illuminating their battle as if they were gods. Yazoo blinked for a second as Valentine lunged, and heard a snarl, but this time the snarl was from Loz. Loz had regained his feet, and casted some kind of fire spell at the ground, Yazoo forgot combat to watch for a second as runes formed around Loz, creating a circle, Valentine lunged at Loz just as Yazoo realized what was happening. It was a summon. Loz's whole arm glowed orange as the ground opened up, and from the fiery depths climbed Irfit, a monstrous being with horns as long as Yazoo's new sword, bellowing with rage as Valentine charged him. Loz was watching with triumph as Irfit raised two mighty palms at Valentine and threw two huge waves of fire. Yazoo darted into the shadows, through the two waves of fire, swiping at Valentine from behind only to realize that the blood-red cloak was gone. Valentine flew into the air, two red wings helping his ascent as he dodged the fire, as Yazoo was engulfed. Irfit growled with rage, swinging his horns at Valentine, as Yazoo reappeared out of shadows at the other side of the of the chamber. Valentine jumped from one arm to the other fearlessly, running up Irfit's arm and shooting him in the back of the head. Yazoo dropped the sword, taking his rifle from his back and aiming at Valentine, but finding his view was all too often blocked by the rampaging Irfit, who had thrown Valentine off his back and was now attempting to crush him under his colossal flaming fists. Loz was still just watching, hypnotized by the dancing flames. Valentine was simply too fast, he dodged every blow Irfit could throw, most of the time he was simply a red streak of light, bullets issuing from him sporadically as he danced around the chamber. Yazoo dropped the rifle, taking both Velvet Nightmares from their sheaths and leaping into the fray. He became one with the shadows, streaking after Valentine as they jumped around the cavern. More than once he caught him, but beast Valentine could counter every blow from the short Nightmares, while still dodging the furious bursts of fire issuing from Irfit's mouth. Yazoo came to a halt on a high ledge, taking aim down the sight of his Nightmare, but before he could pull the trigger Valentine had appeared behind him, snatching the gun from his hand. Yazoo turned instantly, slashing with his other Nightmare, but it was in his off hand, and beast Valentine parried it all to easily, flicking his wrist and sending the other Nightmare splashing into the water below. Yazoo thrust out with his foot, spinning, then ducked Valentine's counter blow and uppercut Valentine with all his might. He wasn't really surprised when Valentine didn't even move, but what did surprise him was the Hellfire that engulfed them both. The fire consumed him, seared his inner soul, he had to revert to shadows just to withstand it, dropping to his knees as Valentine jumped off the ledge, Yazoo's Nightmare in his hand. Loz jumped, finally realizing what was about to happen, but Valentine sent him spiraling back into the ground with one shot from the Velvet Nightmare. Valentine proceeded to slash Irfit's neck with the Velvet Nightmare, causing fire to engulf the chamber once more as Irfit withdrew to the underworld. Yazoo watched as the room went green once more, taking to the shadows as Valentine resumed his normal form. Yazoo appeared right in front of him, holding his longsword, Valentine appearing more tired and exhausted than ever. Yazoo lunged, Valentine parried, and combat resumed. Yazoo swung the sword around with one hand, kicking out at Valentine, who ducked and parried as the sword came back down. Then Valentine kicked out, Yazoo parried with a horizontal sword movement then sliced upwards, cutting into Valentine's foot. Valentine yelped, clawing with his talon and catching Yazoo in the chest. Yazoo hardly noticed the pain as he brought the sword swinging back down, but was more surprised when Vincent rolled under and parried when he brought the sword back up. Yazoo became one with the shadows, dodging every blow, dancing along the seared ground, only existing when he chose to attack. But Valentine was pushing him back. Yazoo was retreating back toward the entrance passage, where Loz was lying, Yazoo planted his feet and spun the blade in his hands, striking down with immense force, but Valentine dodged once again, drawing his gun. Yazoo hesitated for a second, wondering what Valentine was planning, and it was his downfall. Vincent aimed up and shot, again and again, taking aim at the fragile pillars of rock holding up the cavern, Yazoo tried to enter the shadows but he was overcome by the rock slide, cursing as the cavern came down around his ears, sealing Loz and him off from the rest of the cavern. Rock after rock struck him, he tried to withstand it, tried once more to enter the shadows but they failed him. He hammered at the rocks, trying to make a way back into the cavern, but only managed to make more rocks cave in on him. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was Vincent diving into the water.<p>

* * *

><p>Kadaj was bored. Town was no fun when he could slip into the shadows whenever. He'd pick-pocketed plenty of good stuff, sure, but he was hardly going to find good materia on a random person in the street. That was until he spotted the mysterious man in the billowing red cape. Kadaj knew him from somewhere, he was sure, but having Sephiroth in his head had forced most other things out. The man was wearing his collar up unusually high, it covered most of his face, and there was something unusual about the way the cape flowed out behind him. Kadaj had been stalking him in the shadows all the way across town, until finally he entered an old church. The man creaked open the door, and Kadaj flitted through it discreetly at the exact same moment he did. The man shuddered, as if he could feel the shadow passing through him, but showed no further concern as he made his way into the brightly lit room. The church seemed to be in disrepair, half the floor was gone, in its place was a patch of multicoloured flowers. The sunlight shone in freely, as most of the roof seemed to be gone as well. Another man was lying in the flowers, with spiky blonde hair, and a woman was lying in his lap, he was brushing her hair softly, they both looked up as the man in the red cape walked in. It was in that moment that Kadaj remembered who they all were. They were the group he had fought in the village, they were far too strong to ambush, and they were here, hiding out in this church...<p>

"Vincent!" the woman exclaimed, standing up and running to him.

Vincent gasped, his collar coming down to reveal the burns and gashes all over his face and neck.

"What happened?" asked the blonde man.

"Was attacked...underground...never seen those guys before..."

Vincent collapsed to the floor, groaning. The blonde man hurried over to him, carrying him on his shoulder as the woman appeared with a bucket of water. She scooped some in her hands and offered it up to him. He drank gratefully, and immediately Kadaj saw his muscles relax. She took more water in her hands, washing his face, and Kadaj watched it heal right before his eyes. He considered making a dash for this water, but remembered who these people were and decided against it.

"Are you injured anywhere else?" asked the blonde man.

"I'm injured everywhere..." sighed Vincent man.

The woman undid the leather straps and rolled up his sleeve.

"You got beat up pretty bad, huh?" she said grimly.

"I did...there was only two of them, I think they were the ones from that village, remember?"

"Grey hair, dressed in black?"

"That's them...Cloud, one of them summoned..."

"What?"

The blonde man looked concerned. Cloud.

"summoned Irfit...I only just made it out..." Vincent muttered.

"Tifa, we're going to need more water" Cloud said, cutting him off.

"On it."

The woman's name was Tifa. How cute.

"something has to be done..." Vincent trailed off, groaning as Cloud rolled up his other sleeve and tended his wounds with the water.

"Just relax man. Stay for a while. We'll patch you up, won't we Tiffy?"

"I do hate it when you call me that."

The woman, Tifa, reappeared with a larger bucket, sloshing with water. She struggled with it a little, Cloud stepped over for a moment to help her with it, and as he let go of Vincent he collapsed on the floor.

"Wow...he's a tough guy, I can't believe they got him that bad"

Kadaj's mind was working at a million miles an hour as Tifa opened up Vincent's shirt and Cloud bathed his wounds with the magic water. It must've been Yazoo and Loz, who else would've done that? But who summoned? He knew the trio had been growing in power lately, he assumed it had been to do with Sephiroth, but fire summons were something a little different...maybe it wasn't them, maybe they're still at the Forgotten city. Kadaj longed to open his mouth, to ask Vincent where he'd been attacked, but he knew it would be suicide. He stretched out into the shadows, trying to find Yazoo or Loz, but neither of them were there.

"Vincent...Vincent?" Cloud shook him slightly.

Vincent opened his eyes groggily.

"What happened to your assailants?"

"I caused a rock slide...think I got them both..."

Kadaj freaked for a second. A rock slide?

"A rock slide? How did you get out?" asked Tifa.

"Swam..."

"I underestimated you man. You are the toughest guy I know..." Cloud said, smiling.

Vincent laughed harshly, coughing up blood.

"Just relax Vincent", said Tifa, "please..."

Vincent slumped back down on the floor, letting them tend to his wounds. Kadaj had heard enough. He walked around them, staying in the shadows, invisible to all. The shadows were his strength, his protection, his essence. He feared not the dark. But that man, that Vincent, Kadaj could tell he was just as unafraid of the dark as himself. Kadaj smiled. He slipped out the back door of the church, only to find a well, full to the brim of that water. He looked into the water, and saw no reflection of himself, only the roof , with its rusty gutter, which had flowers blooming out of it. He smiled again, but this time it was far more evil. He stepped right up to the well, and extended his hands into the sparkling clear water. Instantly it turned black, the shadows filtering from his hand all the way through it. But then it was gone, the water was back to sparkling clear. Kadaj stood back, and admired his reflection. He could see the shadows surrounding his pale, slim figure, his grey hair the same colour as his eyes. The door swung open, and Kadaj turned, still smiling evilly. Cloud was carrying the larger bucket, he walked right past Kadaj, dipping the bucket into the well and filling it, then hauling it out and walking bout out of the room, leaving the door open behind him. One less enemy was always convenient.

* * *

><p>Yazoo opened his eyes. Both his legs were pinned down by rocks, he faded into the shadows with ease and slid out from underneath them, barely even thinking about it. He turned around and saw Loz behind him, lying completely still, barely breathing. Yazoo extended his fingers and put them on Loz, letting the shadows flow from him into the still body. Immediately, Loz drew in a huge breath, then sighed. He stood, rubbing his brow, and surveyed the rock slide dispassionately. Yazoo turned, gesturing the way out, and Loz followed him until they were back in front of the waterfall.<p>

"What's down there?" asked Yazoo.

"Just more water..." sighed Loz.

"Jump, or climb?"

"Climb."

Loz thudded his Dual Hound into the cliff face, then pulled it back out, making a foothold. He made another, then slid his feet into them and worked his way back up the cliff. He pulled himself up over the top, then held his arm over the edge for Yazoo to grab. Yazoo landed neatly next to him, surveying the landscape for their motorbike, but he saw nothing. Night was approaching quickly, not that it made any difference, the plains were as already barren and lifeless as could be.

"Time to walk..."groaned Loz.

* * *

><p><em><strong> .BlissKaZE~<strong>_

_**Just one final shout out to Guest, I really enjoyed writing this today, thanks a bunch :)**_


	9. Hero

_**For Angel, Matrix and Guest.**_

* * *

><p>The sand swirled all around Yazoo, intricate patterns enveloping his being as he pressed forwards into the night. Sunset had brought with it a light breeze, he could feel each grain of sand flitter around his face, but it made little difference. He existed and ceased to exist at will, moving through the oncoming sand with ease, followed closely by Loz, both sets of eyes peeled for the motorbike that was their only fast passage to anywhere. Many times he had thought on that battle, how Valentine had fought so fiercely to defend that cavern. Yazoo yearned for a reason to fight more than anything in the world. Valentine had fought for a cavern, a pillar of luminescent crystal, which alone had been reason enough. This was his failure, he couldn't see what it was that people gave their lives for, and it was burning him inside. The mind he had inherited had little capacity for emotional reasoning, what was he to do but fight?<p>

"Yazoo! The bike!"

Yazoo turned and saw Loz running over to what looked like a small refuse pile next to a particularly evil-looking dead tree. He saw Loz lift the bike, turn on the engine, heard the roar echo out majestically across the plains and immediately felt a tiny flicker of relief. No more relying on shadows, at least for the time being. He smiled as he saw Loz mount the bike, then turn and drive directly at him at top speed. Yazoo leapt, and for a few seconds he was above the sand, above the noise, above life. Then he was back, effortlessly landing in sitting position on the back of the bike, facing backwards to keep the brutal sand off his face. He smiled, admiring the straight grey hair that flew about his face as they hurtled off into the horizon. He gazed off into the distance, noticing the whirling sand kicked up by the bike, it seemed as if it were an invisible hunter, kicking up roads of sand as he struggled to keep up with the bike. The sand played tricks on the eyes, he was certain. The stream of sand was unpredictable, subject to every whim of Loz as he hurled over ledges and swerved to avoid rocks. Yazoo blinked, and noticed the two steams had interlinked to become one, twirling like a million white dancers pirouetting across a black sky. The sand begin to branch off weirdly, as if it had a mind of its own, glowing whiter and whiter as Yazoo stared. Yazoo put his hand up to shield his eyes from this weird phenomena and instantly felt time stand still. He was back in front of the Lifestream, watching the trillions of lives interweave, like a spider weaving a web. It was similar to Valentine's cave, it had the same blue glow, he realized it was calming him. As he watched, he noticed many more pale brown and grey shoots issuing from the Lifestream, poisoning the entire stream insidiously. He gazed at it, both fascinated and revolted.

"Back so soon?" came a weary voice from behind him.

Yazoo spun at the speed of light, but he saw no man. Maybe once it had been a man, the bleach white hair had flecks of light brown, the taught skin had patches of life, but nonetheless, this was more a corpse than a man.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return" replied Yazoo.

The figure smiled, running his fingers over the hilt of the blood-red sword on his hip. The clothes were worn and ragged, the body was old and decayed, but that sword was still as perfect as ever.

"To become the dew that quenches the land…" the poet continued.

"To spare the sands, the seas, the skies - I offer thee this silent sacrifice" finished Yazoo.

Yazoo stared into the hazel eyes of the poet for an eternity. Just like that sword, the eyes were still exactly as he remembered. Yazoo watched as the poet raised his hand and removed his glove. He couldn't help but shudder a little as he saw the ragged skin tight around the frail knucklebones, and averted his gaze.

"Do you understand why this is happening, Yazoo?" asked the poet, in the most casual of tones, as if they were discussing swords or fine art.

"No…" Yazoo trailed off, still averting his gaze.

"I am an experiment, Yazoo. Just another failed attempt of a brilliant mind that had no concept of what it takes to create life. And you, you are a by-product. An anomaly brought into existence by the presence of cells from whatever that is…"

He gestured up at JENOVA with his sword. Yazoo looked up and for the first time registered that the two giant beings were once again present with them. She looked just as wrong, just as evil as the last time he had seen her. The same blue hair billowed out impossibly from her metal skull.

"I know you were recently at a particular cave where you encountered a presence such as this, and believe me when I say Vincent Valentine has every right to hate you. He has now failed to stop you twice, he will not fail a third time…"

"Twice?" Yazoo asked, perplexed, still fixated on JENOVA.

"There was a time when Vincent had the power to stop all of this from happening. But Hojo beat him to it. Hojo is the reason you and I exist, all the evidence is there, buried deep inside Shinra Power Company, every monstrous and perverted act he ever committed is contained within that building. That is where you must go if you seek answers."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Yazoo was suddenly suspicious; the blue light seemed to be losing its effect.

"Because you are just the same as me," smiled the poet, "someday, you also will decay, just as I have. I have no doubt of this. Whether you become the new Project S, whether you die as Yazoo, it matters not, you will decay and there is nothing you can do about it. I spent my last days searching frantically for a cure, hunting professors on the teams who worked with Hojo, but even they couldn't begin to undo what he has done. Make not my mistakes Yazoo; there is nothing to gain from fighting death, only from fighting evil. Sephiroth found out about his creation, became evil, thought he could fight death by appeasing his wrath on everyone and everything, but he was wrong. He was the ultimate soldier, but he was created by the same man as I, and that means he will decay. Just as you will decay. We have been made fools Yazoo. We thought we were special, thought it was our place to change destiny, when really destiny was laughing at us. Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul, pride is lost - wings stripped away, the end is nigh".

He let out a harsh, rueful laugh; Yazoo turned and watched him extend a tattered black wing, feathers falling in every direction, leaving little more than a bare network of bones emerging from his back.

"Where's Sephiroth?" asked Yazoo, "WHERE'S MY MOTHER?"

The poet recoiled a little as Yazoo shouted, his weak frame looking as though it could barely support him.

"Sephiroth ceased to exist many years ago. He belongs to the Lifestream now. What you have seen were merely apparitions of Sephiroth, his attempts to break free from a severely weakened and damaged Lifestream. Observe".

The poet raised his hand, shimmery red light pulsating from it as he casted at the Lifestream, and Yazoo gasped as he saw Erika, shadowy and fluid, but existing. Her long pink hair streamed out behind her, her eyes were shut, she was wearing the same pretty ribbon as she always had. Then her eyes flickered open, her mouth opened but no sound came out, she reached for Yazoo and Yazoo extended his hand, only to meet with thin air, as the beautiful apparition faded before his eyes. A tear, a single tear, trickled down the side of his nose as he stared into the Lifestream again, reaching for her but feeling nothing, nothing at all.

"But…Sephiroth existed!" gasped Yazoo, "I fought him, I am him!"

He extended his hand once more, but it made contact with nothing.

"Sephiroth contains within him the most powerful cells in existence," said the poet gently, "they are not cells of this world…they interact with the Lifestream in different ways to those of normal people. With the Lifestream as corroded and weak as it is, I don't believe he'd find returning a challenge".

Yazoo turned, his eyes greyer than ever.

"Reach out Yazoo," commanded the poet, "touch me!"

Yazoo extended his hand, and felt the frail body of the poet. It was no apparition. He existed.

"Sephiroth was always bent on trying to return. There possibly are ways, and means, I would not know. From the way you talk about mother, I would assume it has something to do with JENOVA cells, but I'm sure if they still exist Shinra has them under lock and key. But you have to understand Yazoo, whatever Sephiroth says, JENOVA was not your mother. She was merely the donor of a few of your cells. We don't even know if JENOVA is alive…but your mother was Yazoo, and this is why you see the red in Valentine's eyes. His only refuge from himself is that cave, and you tried to take it from him. I know you have wondered how Valentine matched you, but I think it's obvious. You can't take the last thing a man has".

"I don't know what to believe…" said Yazoo weakly.

"Look at the Lifestream Yazoo. See how the shadows move through it? Sephiroth would have you find the JENOVA cells then somehow use them to make you his carrier. You would become Sephiroth. But you have seen Sephiroth, Yazoo. Remember Erika. That is what Sephiroth would make the world. If Sephiroth returns, all this will become shadow. JENOVA will rise again. The calamity, that's what they called her. You cannot deny what you are. But you can change it. Save the world Yazoo, save Erika from dying in vain, save yourself from being consumed by this".

He gestured again at the shadows issuing through the Lifestream. Yazoo looked once more. They did not belong there, in that perfect white network of life.

"The time to awaken approaches. Think on what I have said. The dying words of an old man."

Yazoo froze, watching in horror as the poet decayed in front of him, hair retracting from his head and his clothes falling limp. He glowed white, exploding into a shower of white and red sparks, only to enter the Lifestream and cease to exist. Yazoo watched on, the silent guardian of the world standing still at the sight of life. Then the room filled with darkness, fading to black, weird spirits and shapes playing in front of his eyes, as everything ceased to exist.

Yazoo opened his eyes. He was still on the back of the bike, the wind was still whipping his hair, but now there was a book in his lap. He turned it over, and saw that it was LOVELESS. Instinctively, he opened the cover. On the inside front cover there was two words, written in perfect flowing handwriting, the black ink as shiny as if it had been written yesterday. Genesis Rhapsodos.

* * *

><p>Yazoo sat in silence, his head bowed, hiding from the cold wind that attacked him from every angle. The noise of the engine was a lone roar, echoing into the darkness as they hurtled on and on through the night. Yazoo turned, seeing Loz hunched over the handlebars, concentrating on the land ahead. Yazoo smiled. This was his chance. He closed his eyes, focusing for a second, then sliding off the bike effortlessly. His knees almost gave way as his feet hit the hard ground, after sitting still for so long they seemed to have forgotten their purpose. He righted himself, and turned to see the bike speed off into the distance, until it was stolen by the dark horizon. Yazoo looked up and gazed at the moon. It cast dim, silvery light over his surroundings, he was still far from civilization, but the thing that caught his eye was the mountain range in the distance to his left. He gave his eyes a moment to adjust to the light, just barely being able to make out some sort of small town at the foot of the mountain. That was it. His eyes followed along the mountains, searching for a roof or spire, and he saw one. Nestled away in one of the furthest peaks, quite a way from the town, barely in his range of view, was a large stone building that looked extremely familiar. That was where he needed to go. He took the first step silently, then sprinted off into the night, leaving no prints as his feet flew across the barren ground. The fast pace was effortless, his arms and legs were full of energy that streamed from within, every movement only made him feel more alive. The moon was his silent guardian, his midnight sentinel, watching his every step as he sprinted across the plains, guiding him with shimmery waves of silver light. It illuminated every obstacle, warned him of any threat, protecting him as he flew across the ground with ease. He thought only of redemption, of Erika, and the shadows in his mind seemed to have withdrawn somewhat, pushed back into the endless depths by the silvery light emanating from the omnipresent moon. This was where she had died, that peak was where she had fallen, and the stone building was where he would find healing.<p>

Yazoo never stopped running, even as the silvery light of the moon faded and was replaced by the warm light of morning. He could see more clearly now, and he let his feet slow as the hard ground of the plains was replaced by the soft, grassy grounds that were the fields of the nearby town. He dared not approach, rather taking a longer route through a burnt forest. It was in amongst the black trees that he could see clearly the building in the mountains, gazing up at it from a low tree branch. He could see the vivid gardens, full of colour and life. He could see the mighty marble pillars, holding up the stone monastery, he could even see the round courtyard at the rear of the enclave. He could almost see a stream of long pink hair moving amongst the gardens, but he averted his gaze. He fell neatly from the tree, landing amongst ashes, and made his way onwards. It was only at the foot of the mountain that he realized how far he still was. The path was steep and treacherous, he had to focus fully on every step, it was no longer an effortless action. Yazoo smiled, leaping high, soaring with the wind, letting go of all the effort, flipping and landing neatly in a small grove, on top of the world. He was surrounded by trees, living trees, and roses. He smiled as he bent and took one from the ground, careful of the thorns as he gazed at it. He heard soft footsteps, muffled by the grass, and he turned slowly to see a girl. She looked about the same age as Erika, but her hair was pale yellow, tied back in a neat ponytail. Her hands were dirty, as if she'd been working in a garden. Yazoo smiled charismatically, and the girl blushed. He held out the rose to her, and she blushed even more.

"I need to see Zanier," said Yazoo, "can you take me to him?"

"Of course…" mumbled the girl.

Yazoo took a step closer, reaching out his hand, brushing the girl's cheek with his fingers. He noticed vaguely his sheets of grey hair, his grey gloves, the way she blushed as he touched her. Being beautiful was the best thing in the world, he thought to himself.

"Come with me..." the girl murmured, still blushing.

He followed her silently, noticing how she seemed to know the way well. Something about the air seemed to make him feel alive and creative. It explained the abundant wildlife at least. he stopped for a moment as they came to a huge clearing, the colourful gardens still bordering the great stone monastery. He saw the great wooden door, and the wall on which his motorbike has once leant. Seeing it in the broad daylight made it look like a completely different place. The fountains gushed glittering clear water; every drop became a diamond as it feel through the sunlight into the pool underneath. It was so peaceful.

"He'll be inside…" said the girl sheepishly.

Yazoo walked, taking in the carved features on the stone wall as he approached the door. He stopped once more, scanning the bushes to his left for the faintest sign of pink hair in amongst the bushes. Then he turned, reaching out his hand and pushing the door open. It opened surprisingly easily, and Yazoo saw the great marble entrance hall and courtyard, and in the centre the ebony black throne, emanating majesty and respect. He took a step inside, closing the door behind him and taking in the vastness of the building. He saw nobody, it was silent but for the water gushing from the fountains outside. Yazoo looked down, and saw only his own shadow following him as he walked. It all seemed less foreboding than the last time he had been here. He looked to his left, and once again saw the familiar figure in plain linen standing perfectly still, as if it had always been there.

"Zanier?" asked Yazoo.

The figure looked up, taking off its hood, and Yazoo was surprised to see a woman. Her skin was purple, covered in bizarre tattoos; it was difficult to tell whether her skin actually was purple or whether it was just ink.

"Yazoo…" mused Zanier.

"I want to be cleansed" said Yazoo quietly.

"Cleansed…what makes you think I could do that?" asked Zanier, smiling.

Yazoo's heart stopped for a second. He realized he had no idea why he was here. He didn't even know who Zanier was…

"This place, this is a place of life," Yazoo explained, "I thought you would be able to help me…I just had a feeling-"

Yazoo cut off abruptly as he watched Sephiroth explode from the shadows, watched as he plunged Masamune into Zanier's back, stared on helplessly as Zanier keeled over with surprise, bleeding from the mouth as she fell to the ground. Yazoo reached into the shadows instinctively and drew Genesis' sword, the rapier, glowing red as he held it toward Sephiroth, gleaming with energy. Sephiroth smiled evilly, imploding into shadows, and there stood Kadaj, wielding the blood-stained Masamune proudly. Yazoo leapt at him, swinging the rapier high above his head and bringing it down with all the force he could, only to be met by mere shadows. He heard a laugh behind him, spinning instantly and coming face to face with Sephiroth once again. The room was full of shadows, flickering on the floor and on the walls, blotting out all life, and Sephiroth was laughing.

"You think you can deny who you are, Yazoo?" asked Sephiroth.

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance

Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey

In my own salvation

And your eternal slumber"

Sephiroth laughed again. Yazoo leapt backwards as he swung Masamune, running up the wall vertically and jumping off at the top, spinning in mid-air as he met Sephiroth's blow with his rapier. Sephiroth had sprouted his one wing, and flew high into the sky, held up weirdly by only one wing. Yazoo leapt at him, as Sephiroth opened his arms wide, inviting the blow. Clouds covered the sun as Masamune met Yazoo's rapier again and again, sending red sparks all across the sky. Yazoo was forced to admire the way Sephiroth fought. Every blow was not only met, but also countered, Sephiroth would change grips at the speed of light, slashing instead of parrying, his white hair flying about in the wind as he soared on his wing. Everything about him was cool, calculated, he radiated that seductive evil allure, Yazoo was almost jealous as he swung up hard at Sephiroth's head, only to be blocked and flicked off by the length of Masamune.

"You always were the weakest Yazoo," jeered Sephiroth, "typical pretty boy, letting just anyone in your head…"

Yazoo growled with anger, slashing at Sephiroth's shoulder guard only to be met again, blade on blade, echoing out into the chaotic sky. A storm was brewing, thunder boomed in his ears as Sephiroth swooped down on him, flurrying with Masamune, Yazoo could only just block in time.

"And to think I would have let you become me…" jeered Sephiroth again.

Yazoo closed his eyes, and felt red energy surge inside him. His sword lit up as he swung it twice then bought it down to crash on the hilt of Masamune. Sephiroth smiled as Masamune shuddered, but didn't break, bludgeoning him away with the flat of the blade. Yazoo fell back down to earth as Sephiroth flew up. He watched helplessly as Sephiroth raised his hands, as electricity crackled wildly above his head. He slipped into the shadows as a colossal bolt of lightning decimated the enclave, but was surprised when shadow Sephiroth grabbed him from behind.

"You belong here, in the shadows, and here you will stay."

Yazoo tried to struggle as shadows wrapped around his arms and legs, tried to cry out as shadows enclosed his mouth, and face. He kicked out, but was rewarded only with more shadows taking his hands and feet, binding him down, stronger than any chains. He only just see through the blanket of shadows, he had to strain against them just to keep his eyes open, as Sephiroth's boot took up his entire line of sight.

"Sleep now, Yazoo…" Sephiroth said coldly, "you'll be staying here for a while. You see, the shadows only have an effect if there is darkness inside you. The shadows could never bind one who is pure of heart, but they can bind you. Because you, Yazoo, are as evil as they come. You are no hero. I don't care what Genesis or anybody else tells you. It's just biased opinions from outdated intellect. I could kill you, just as I killed Genesis, but I have no desire to kill myself…I know you've worked it out Yazoo, these shadows are evil. You can control them at will; you could give in and stand up right now. But I'm sure you won't give in that easily. But look at all these shadows, think how the Lifestream is dying right now, they would cease to exist if you told them to. Otherwise they're just another few grey streaks in that white flow of life. Your choice."

Yazoo heard another cruel laugh, then Sephiroth's boot disappeared, leaving him in total darkness.


End file.
